Encantado Conocerte
by xsandwichx
Summary: Gracias a un dardo, Cosmo conoce a Wanda en su último año en la escuela. CosmoXWanda
1. Se solicita mesero

CAPITULO 1

Cosmo estaba sentado en un pequeño banco en un pequeño salón de clases. Miraba a todos los alumnos nuevos y los que venían del año pasado. Cosmo había cursado: primer año, 2 veces; segundo año, 3 veces; tercer año, 2 veces y este era su tercer intento de pasar su cuarto y último año de preparatoria.

Cosmo miró a su alrededor, había muchas hadas, pero una en particular estaba llamando la atención de muchas. Un estudiante de intercambio, musculoso y con un notable acento español, Juanissimo Magnifico.

Cosmo trató de ignorar su presencia al igual que todos los hombres del salón. Cosmo notó que entre el montón de hadas alrededor de Juanissimo, había un par de hadas idénticas, probablemente hermanas.

----------------

Al terminar las clases, Cosmo salió de la escuela y se quedó parado frente la puerta. Podría irse a su casa caminando, flotando o solo usando la varita. Cosmo se decidió por caminar y se dirigió hacia la calle que tenía que cruzar.

Cosmo se detuvo en la orilla de la calle, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar, un auto se detuvo enfrente de Cosmo.

"Hola Ray" dijo Cosmo sonriendo.

Un hada de cabello rojo y ojos lila iba conduciendo el auto, traía lentes de sol, pantalón negro y una chaqueta.

Cosmo y Ray se habían conocido en su primer año de la secundaria, y aunque Ray era el más popular en su clase, él era su mejor y único amigo. Ray se había graduado seis años atrás.

"Cosmo¿Te llevo?" dijo Ray abriendo la puerta de su lujoso auto blanco.

"Iba a mi casa…" dijo Cosmo subiendo al auto. En eso el celular de Ray sonó.

"¿Bueno?... ¿Ahora?...Ya voy" Ray colgó.

"¿Te importaría si pasamos a mi trabajo? Necesito llevar unas cosas" dijo Ray

"Claro, no importa" dijo Cosmo

Minutos después llegaron a un restaurante de hamburguesas llamado "Alas y Varitas".

Ray bajó del auto y entró al restaurante, seguido por Cosmo.

"Quédate aquí" dijo Ray dirigiéndose al cajero y dejando a Cosmo frente la puerta.

Cosmo miró a su alrededor, había pequeñas mesas con grandes sillones morados alrededor. Pero algo llamó la atención de Cosmo, un pequeño letrero pegado en una ventana que decía: 'SE SOLICITA MESERO'.

Cosmo miró el anuncio, no había tenido trabajo desde que renunció al de las llaves mágicas.

Cosmo tomó el anuncio y se dirigió hacia el cajero donde estaba Ray hablando con el que parecía ser el jefe.

------------------


	2. ¿Es tu dardo?

CAPITULO 2

2

"Adiós Ray, te veo mañana en el trabajo" dijo Cosmo bajando del auto

"Adiós" dijo Ray alejándose

Cosmo entró a su casa y silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras de él, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta de su cuarto oyó una voz.

"Cosmo!"

Cosmo volteó y dijo sonriendo "Hola Mamá Cosma"

"¿Dónde estabas? Hace una hora que saliste de la escuela, hace una hora que debiste haber llegado y hace una hora que tu sándwich está en la mesa" dijo Mamá Cosma apuntando hacia el comedor.

"Estaba con Ray mamá, conseguí trabajo como mesero en el restaurante 'Alas y Varitas'"

"¿Y cuando empiezas?"

"Mañana"

"¡Qué bien! Al fin mi Cosmo loo-loo tiene trabajo de nuevo" dijo Mamá Cosma alejándose

Cosmo tomó el sándwich y se fue a su cuarto.

------------------

Al siguiente día….

------------------

Cosmo se levantó y se fue a la escuela.

Cuando llegó a su salón se sentó en su banco, todas seguían tras de Juanissimo, pero la vista de Juanissimo estaba fija en un hada en particular, a una de las gemelas que había visto ayer, la de cabello y ojos rosas, la del vestido amarillo, la más lista del salón.

Las demás hadas parecían molestas pero la que se veía echando humo era la otra gemela, la rubia.

Al salir de clases Cosmo se dirigió al restaurante. Al llegar, Ray ya estaba en el cajero atendiendo a la gente, Cosmo se dirigió hacia él.

"¡Hey Ray! Ya llegué, ¿ahora que hago?" dijo Cosmo

"¡Oh! Ven Cosmo, te daré tu uniforme y te diré que hacer"

Ray se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto tras de él y sacó un uniforme blanco, tenía un cinturón verde y un pequeño gorro blanco.

--------------------------------

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

-------------------------------

Cosmo estaba recargado en una de las mesas del restaurante.

"Cosmo?" dijo Ray preocupado

"Eh?" dijo Cosmo volteando a Ray

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, solo estoy aburrido"

"¿Quieres ir al parque? A caminar un rato, hoy el restaurante cierra temprano"

--------

PARQUE MÁGICO

"¿Qué tal ella?" dijo Ray señalando a una chica de cabello naranja

"no"

"¿Y ella?"

"NO"

"¿Qué tal ella?"

"¡NO!, ¿Porqué tanto interés en conseguirme una novia?" dijo Cosmo un poco molesto

"Para que no estés aburrido, Cosmo, además, algo tienes que hacer cuando te gradúes"

Cosmo, ignorando a Ray, miró alrededor, había mucha gente y él estaba empezando a aburrirse de nuevo.

Ray sacó un pequeño dardo de su mochila y se lo dio a Cosmo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Solo avienta el dardo y te quedas con la que pesque"

"Pero no quiero una novia" dijo Cosmo mirando el dardo

"No tiene que ser a fuerzas una novia, solo una amiga o amigo"

Cosmo lo pensó y aventó el dardo. El dardo empezó a caer rápidamente y a lo lejos se oyó un grito

"O es un hombre con grito de niña o si le diste a una chica" dijo Ray emocionado jalando a Cosmo del brazo y corriendo hacia donde se oyó el grito.

Ray se detuvo al ver al hada con el dardo en la mano. Al parecer, le había dolido mucho.

"Mira Cosmo, es ella" dijo Ray apuntando hacia el hada

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Cosmo al ver que era la de su salón, una de las gemelas, la que andaba con Juanissimo. "Ella es la novia de Juanissimo Magnifico" susurró Cosmo a Ray.

"¿Y qué?" dijo Ray empujando a Cosmo hacia ella sin dejar de sonreir.

Cosmo alcanzó a detenerse antes de chocar con el hada. Ésta volteó a verlo, olvidando el dardo por un momento. Cosmo la miró a los ojos y se puso nervioso.

"Emm….¿hola?" dijo el hada

"Eh….yo….ese….dardo….eh…" dijo Cosmo

"¿Esto es tuyo?" dijo el hada enseñándole el dardo.

"Eh…..si…..lo siento"

El hada lo miró confundida y le dio el dardo en la mano sonriendo.

"No importa…em…"

"Cosmo….me llamo Cosmo"

"Cosmo……….no te preocupes. No creo que lo hayas aventado con el fin de conseguir amigos o algo así"

"¡No! …yo…no"

"No importa…me llamo Wanda"

"Wanda…."Cosmo sonrió todavía un poco más nervioso

Wanda se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigas. "Eh...Ella es Hannah" dijo apuntando a un hada de cabello y ojos celestes "y ella es Mina" dijo apuntando a la otra de cabello naranja

"…hola….."dijo Cosmo saludándolas con la mano

Ray se acercó a Cosmo.

"Él es Ray, es mi mejor amigo" dijo Cosmo "Bueno, de hecho es mi único amigo"

"Hola" dijo Ray mirando a Hannah y a Mina

"Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir" dijo Wanda "Adiós Cosmo"

"Adiós…"dijo Cosmo ya que se habían ido

…

"¿Te gusta?" dijo Ray

"si…." dijo Cosmo "Digo, ¡NO! ¿Cómo puede gustarme si es la novia de Juanissimo Magnifico, el más fuerte y popular de la escuela, ¿te imaginas que me puede hacer si se da cuenta que me gusta?"

"¿Entonces si te gusta?"

"¡NO!"

"No, Cosmo……claro que no" dijo Ray sarcásticamente

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" dijo Cosmo levantando su varita y desapareciendo.

---------------


	3. Juanissimo

Capítulo 3

3

Cosmo estaba en su cuarto, pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde. De Wanda. Él le tenía miedo a Juanissimo, era fuerte e inteligente, podría poner a todo mundo en su contra. Volteaba a la ventana, esperando verla pasar por ahí, pero nunca pasó. Normalmente la veía pasar antes, pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

Cosmo se quedó pensando hasta que se quedó dormido.

-------------

-------------

Cosmo se levantó en la mañana. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi comenzaban las clases, pero no le importó mucho. Antes de que Cosmo pudiera salir de su cuarto, se oyó una voz familiar a lo lejos que entraba por su ventana. Cosmo flotó hacia la ventana rápidamente y la vio. Eran Wanda y su hermana gemela, corriendo hacia la escuela con mucha prisa. Cosmo levantó su varita y apareció detrás de ellas ya vestido y peinado. Ellas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y siguieron corriendo, Cosmo las siguió preguntándose porque no usaban su varita o volaban, se veían ya muy cansadas.

-----EN LA ESCUELA-----

Wanda y Blonda llegaron cansadas a la puerta de la escuela y se quedaron viéndola.

"¿Y ahora como entramos?" dijo Wanda enojada

"Yo que sé. No es mi culpa que las puertas solo estén pintadas" dijo su hermana

"¡Pero si es tu culpa que nuestras varitas se hicieran polvo y que ya no podamos volar!"

"¿Mi culpa?"

"¡SI, TU CULPA! Tu querías hacer ese hechizo raro que venía en la revista"

Wanda vio a Cosmo flotando al lado con una enorme sonrisa disfrutando la pequeña discusión.

"¡Cosmo! No te había visto" dijo Wanda tratando de calmarse un poco.

"¿Quién es este? ¿Tu novio?" dijo Blonda burlándose

"No es mi novio, es el que te dije que me aventó accidentalmente el dardo"

"OH! Entonces déjame felicitarte Cosmo" dijo estrechando su mano hacia Cosmo "Soy Blonda"

Cosmo solo ignoró su felicitación y volteó a ver a Wanda.

"¿Puedo ayudarte a entrar?" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Por favor, Cosmo"

La varita de Cosmo brilló y con un POOF! Aparecieron los tres en su banco. Wanda sintió algo en su mano, era su varita. Wanda volteó a ver a Cosmo quien estaba al lado de su banco. "Gracias" dijo sonriendo.

Cosmo solo sonrió. Luego se quedó pensando algo. Algo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de manejar su varita a la perfección. Hizo aparecer a Wanda y a Blonda en sus bancos. Hizo aparecer sus varitas en su mano, en el salón correcto. Sin dragones o pantanos o explosiones. Cosmo se asombró de si mismo y volteó a ver a Wanda quien estaba escribiendo en su libro.

---------------------

Al salir de la escuela Cosmo levantó su varita y apareció afuera buscando a Wanda. Empezó a caminar por todo alrededor de la escuela buscándola, pero solo encontró a Blonda. Cosmo se acercó a ella.

"Eh…¿Blonda?" dijo Cosmo nervioso al ver su cara un poco molesta

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes donde está Wanda?"

"No" dijo Blonda alejándose

Cosmo se quedó ahí parado en el patio solo. Recordó que debía ir al trabajo, así que decidió irse. Pero antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos o levantar su varita se oyeron unos gritos de enojo detrás del edificio. Cosmo reconoció la voz y rápidamente se fue hacia allá. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Juanissimo parado ahí. Wanda iba corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él. Cosmo se fue rápidamente hacia el otro lado y la vio sentada frente a la puerta pintada de la escuela. Cosmo se acercó hacia ella y notó que estaba llorando.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo preocupado

"¡Cosmo!" dijo Wanda levantándose, tratando de secar sus ojos

"¿Estás bien?"

Wanda solo se quedó en silencio y miró a Cosmo a los ojos.

"¿Te llevo a tu casa? ¿Quieres comer? ¿Algo?"

"No gracias, que amable eres" dijo Wanda sonriendo "Solo quiero ir a caminar un rato"

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Claro"

Cosmo ayudó a Wanda a levantarse y se fueron caminando hacia el parque. Juanissimo solo los veía desde atrás de un arbusto y cuando vio que se iban los empezó a seguir.

-----

"¡¿Dónde está Cosmo?!" dijo Ray entregando una malteada a un hada mientras el restaurante lleno gritaba para ordenar.

----

Cosmo y Wanda se sentaron en una banca del parque. Juanissimo se ocultó detrás de otros arbustos.

"¿Mejor?" dijo Cosmo sonriendo a Wanda

"Gracias Cosmo" dijo Wanda tomando su mano.

Cosmo se sonrojo un poco.

"Eh…¿Porqué estabas llorando?" dijo Cosmo

Wanda soltó su mano y miró hacia el suelo. "Juanissimo y yo rompimos" dijo un poco triste.

"¡En serio!"dijo Cosmo feliz. Wanda lo miró confundida. "Digo…lo siento mucho Wanda"

"No. Ya no lo aguantaba. Es muy lindo, guapo, pero no creo que fuera a funcionar, siempre estaba con otras hadas o mirándose en el espejo rompiéndose sus camisas"

Wanda volteó a Cosmo quién estaba oyéndola atentamente y tomó su mano de nuevo. Cosmo solo la miró. En eso oyó un ruido tras de él. Cosmo volteó y vio que entre los arbustos había alguien.

"Wanda" dijo Cosmo muy despacio "Creo que hay alguien tras del arbusto"

Wanda se paró y se acercó al arbusto y con su varita lo empezó a golpear.

"¡Auch! Eso duele" dijo Juanissimo saliendo de las ramas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Wanda molesta

"Siguiendo a mi novia" dijo Juanissimo sonriendo

"Ya no soy tu novia" dijo Wanda retrocediendo hasta donde estaba Cosmo

"¿Quién es él?" dijo Juanissimo mirando a Cosmo con desprecio

"Él es…Cosmo…él es…………mi novio" Wanda mintió

Cosmo se puso rojo y luego miró a Juanissimo que cada vez se ponía más enojado.

"Si claro, como si hubieses conseguido novio veinte minutos después"

Wanda tomó a Cosmo de la mano, levantó su varita y desaparecieron.


	4. Ups?

Capitulo 4

"¿Porqué dijiste eso?" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Solo quería deshacerme de él" dijo Wanda sin soltar su mano y sonriendo "Ya no lo soporto tanto tiempo" Wanda lo miró "¿Te molestó?"

"¡No! ….. Solo me sorprendió. ¿Quieres ir por una malteada?"

"Claro"

-------------

"¡¿Dónde estabas Cosmo?!" grito Ray "Me tenías haciendo el trabajo doble"

"Estaba ocupado"

"¿En qué?"

"Wanda"

Ray notó a Wanda sentada en una mesa a unos metros de ellos.

"¿Saliste con ella?" dijo Ray asombrado

"No. Rompió con Juanissimo y solo la ayudé a superarlo"

"¿Superarlo?"

"Bueno, es que Juanissimo nos venía persiguiendo y la estoy ocultando" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "¿Nos das unas malteadas?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por favor?" dijo Cosmo sonriendo más

"Argh, está bien" dijo Ray flotando a la cocina

Cosmo se sentó enfrente de Wanda. Wanda veía a la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Cosmo

"Nada. Estaba pensando. Me da miedo meterte en problemas."

"No importa"

"Pero Juanissimo es muy fuerte"

"Mira en la escuela me golpeó muchas veces Luther, suerte que ya se graduó"

"Aún así me da miedo"

"No te preocupes, el debe aceptar que ya no lo quieres"

"No creo que algún día lo supere" Wanda miró a Cosmo a los ojos "Gracias"

Ray llegó a la mesa y le dio una malteada a Wanda. "Cosmo invita"

"¡Oye!" dijo Cosmo

Wanda se rió un poco. "Um…Ray, ¿nos podrás dar otro popote? Por favor"

Ray apareció un popote en la malteada y se fue a la cocina.

"¿Te gustan los popotes?"

Wanda centró la malteada en la mesa y empezó a tomar de la malteada. Cosmo volteó a ver a Ray que hacía señas desde el cajero. Ray tenía un popote en la mano y lo absorbía en el aire. Cosmo, entendiendo el mensaje empezó a tomar de la malteada del popote extra. No tardó mucho hasta que Cosmo se acabó la malteada de un trago.

"¿Ups?" dijo Cosmo al ver que se la había acabado toda.

Wanda rió sin soltar el popote. Cosmo notó a Juanissimo en una mesa escondiéndose tras un menú del restaurante.

"Um…¿Quieres ir al cine?"

"No quiero hacerte gastar dinero, Cosmo"

"No importa, casi no lo uso, lo que gano se lo doy a mi mamá"

"Esta bien"

Cosmo y Wanda salieron del restaurante. Cosmo vio a Juanissimo quien parecía estar ya pagando para salir tras ellos.

"Espérame aquí, Wanda"

Cosmo se fue al cajero con Ray.

"Ray, ¿Me prestarías tu auto?"

"¡¿Qué?! Estas loco"

"Por favor Ray, solo esta noche, mañana en la mañana te lo devuelvo exactamente como me lo diste, por favor"

Ray miró a Cosmo y luego volteó a ver a Wanda que estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

"Esta bien, solo porque se que sabes conducir y que eres mi amigo y me lo devolverás como nuevo ¡O si no!"

Ray le dio las llaves y Cosmo se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, tomó a Wanda de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el lujoso auto.

"¿Es de Ray?" dijo Wanda subiendo al auto

"Sí, pero me lo prestó para llevarte al cine. Aparecer con los POOF ya pasó de moda" dijo Cosmo encendiendo el auto

"¿Sabes conducir?"

"Claro, Ray me enseño"

------

Cosmo estacionó el auto en el cine y ayudó a Wanda a bajar. Caminaron hacia la taquilla y compraron los boletos para la única película que había 'El auto de mi amigo'.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en medio de todos. Cosmo volteó a la puerta y vio a Juanissimo entrar y sentarse en el fondo de la sala.

------------

"Estuvo buena esa película" dijo Cosmo

"Si, pero se parece mucho a la historia tuya de pedirle prestado el auto a Ray"

"Si, pero yo no voy a tirar el auto de un precipicio"

"Claro que no Cosmo, Ray te mataría"

Cosmo ayudó a Wanda a subir al auto y notó a Juanissimo saliendo del cine. Cosmo subió y comenzó a manejar hasta salir de la parte poblada del Mundo Mágico.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Hasta donde se acabe el camino" dijo Cosmo acelerando.

Luego de quince minutos de manejar, el camino se cortó en un alto precipicio con vista a todo el Mundo Mágico.

"¡Qué lindo!" dijo Wanda al ver las luces y el cielo que se empezaba a oscurecer.

Wanda volteó a Cosmo y sonrió. Cosmo solo la miró y recargó su brazo en el asiento, mirándola. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Cosmo accidentalmente empujo la palanca con el brazo y el auto empezó a avanzar hacia delante hasta caer por el precipicio.

Cosmo y Wanda comenzaron a gritar mientras caían. Con el susto que tenían no pudieron ni pensar en volar fuera del auto. Wanda abrazó fuertemente a Cosmo del susto y cerró los ojos al ver que casi llegaban al fondo. Cosmo miró a Wanda abrazándolo y se dibujó una gran sonrisa, olvidando que estaban a punto de caer y explotar en el auto. El auto llegó al fondo y se deshizo explotando. Cosmo y Wanda salieron volando por el impacto del coche y cayeron a metros del auto.

Cosmo entreabrió los ojos y vio a Wanda tirada frente a él, estaba herida y al parecer él también. Cosmo alcanzó su mano y sonrió. Segundos después quedó inconsciente.


	5. Hospital

CAPITULO 5

--------------

HOSPITAL

--------------

Cosmo abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama. Cosmo se sentó y miró alrededor, era un pequeño cuarto blanco con máquinas, un cuarto de hospital. Cosmo notó a Ray en una silla al lado leyendo una revista.

"¿Ray?" dijo Cosmo con miedo de que Ray le gritara por lo del auto

"Cosmo, al fin despertaste" dijo muy calmado

"¿No estás molesto por lo del auto?"

"Claro que sí, pero pudiste haber muerto, así que no te diré nada"

"¿No se puede arreglar con magica?"

"Cosmo, no tenemos permitido hacer eso a menos que estemos en otro planeta, para eso hacen restaurantes, por eso hay mecánicos, por eso…bueno ya sabes"

Cosmo se asombró que Ray no estuviera enojado por el auto. Le daba gusto no haber salido herido, solo tenía un pequeño curita en la barbilla. _Espero que Wanda…espera…Wanda?!_

"¡Wanda!" gritó Cosmo preocupado

"Ella……" dijo Ray tratando de no entrar al tema

"¿Esta bien?" dijo Cosmo levantándose

"Pues…."

Cosmo corrió fuera de la sala y empezó a buscarla cuarto por cuarto. Al fin encontró un doctor, su bata decía Dr. Rip Suddwell.

"¿Doctor?"

"Llamame Dr. Rip Studdwell"

"Si…Estoy buscando a Wanda"

"Wanda…cuarto 344, pero…"

Cosmo sin dejarlo terminar corrió por los pasillos buscando el número 344. Al fin lo encontró, estaba a 15 puertas del cuarto donde él había despertado. Cosmo despacio abrió la puerta y entró. Wanda estaba en la cama, estaba completamente vendada, de pies a cabeza, solo sus ojos salían del vendaje.

Cosmo se acercó y Wanda abrió los ojos.

"¿Cosmo?"

Cosmo se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y sonrió.

"Cosmo, ¿qué paso?"

"Pues…caímos de un precipicio"

"No me puedo mover" dijo Wanda notando los vendajes "¿Podrías reclinar la cama por favor?"

"Claro" dijo Cosmo presionando un botón en forma de flecha que apuntaba para arriba.

La cama empezó a temblar y de repente explotó. Cosmo retrocedió y esperó a que el humo lo dejara ver. Cosmo abrió los ojos y vio a Wanda tirada en el piso, sus vendajes ya no estaban.

"¡Wanda, lo siento!" dijo Cosmo agachándose con ella.

El Dr. Rip Studdwell entró al cuarto y vio la cama explotada, a Wanda en el suelo inconsciente y a Cosmo tratando de levantarla

"¡¿Qué paso aquí?!" gritó el Doctor

"Ehh…no lo sé" dijo Cosmo soltando a Wanda.

El doctor levantó su varita y reapareció la cama. Luego levantó a Wanda y la puso en la cama.

"Creo que tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas un tiempo" dijo el doctor saliendo del cuarto

Wanda despertó y vio a Cosmo, se sentó en la cama y miró a Cosmo.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Wanda sin recordar lo que había pasado hace 20 segundos

"Ehh….caímos de un precipicio"

Wanda se sobó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El doctor entró al cuarto con una silla de ruedas y la puso frente a Wanda.

"Tendrás que usarla por lo menos una semana"

Cosmo ayudó a Wanda a sentarse en la silla y el doctor se la llevó afuera. Al llegar fuera del cuarto le dio lasilla a Cosmo.

"Ya pueden irse, un amigo tuyo pagó la cama y la silla"

Cosmo se llevó a Wanda al elevador y presionó el botón. El elevador empezó a bajar, estaban en el piso quince. Cosmo miró a Wanda que estaba muy callada. Cosmo levantó su varita y empezó a brillar, Wanda lo notó pero nada pasó en el elevador, Cosmo solo sonrió y esperó a llegar afuera.

El elevador se detuvo y se abrió, Cosmo bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Wanda solo quería llegar a su casa a descansar. Un hombre abrió la puerta de la salida y Cosmo salió con Wanda.

Wanda se asombró a lo que vio fuera del hospital. Un montón del mismo alto del hospital de flores rosas y arriba un listón rojo con una tarjeta que decía: Para Wanda de Cosmo. Wanda volteó buscando a Cosmo para agradecerle, pero no estaba con ella. Wanda volteó y vio a Cosmo con una red tratando de atrapar una pequeña mariposa. Wanda sintió que la silla empezaba a ir adelante y gritó al ver que iba hacia debajo de la colina. Wanda iba cayendo gritando. Recordó lo que pasó en el auto. En eso Wanda sintió que la silla se detuvo, abrió los ojos y volteó, allí estaba Cosmo jalando de la silla. Cosmo levantó su varita y aparecieron al fondo de la colina.

Cosmo soltó la silla y miró a wanda.

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo

Wanda, tratando de agarrar aire, volteó a Cosmo. "Gracias" Wanda estiró los brazos al frente y Cosmo se acercó y la abrazó.

"¿Te llevo a casa?"

"Por favor, estoy muy cansada"

"¿Dónde está tu casa?"

Wanda levantó su varita y aparecieron enfrente de una casa alta y gris.

"Wow., pensé que tu casa estaría más colorida"

"Cosmo, gracias por traerme, ¿podrías irte ya?" dijo Wanda preocupada

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y un hada con un sombrero alto y blanco, traje azul con rayas blancas y ojos rosas salió de la casa.

"¡Wanda!" dijo el hombre preocupado corriendo hacia ella "¿Porqué estás en silla de ruedas? ¿Dónde estabas ayer en la noche? ¿Quién es él? "¿Estás bien?"

"eh…porque tuve un accidente en un auto, en el hospital, él es Cosmp y sí estoy bien" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"¿Cosmo?" dijo el hada mirando a Cosmo enojado "¿Accidente en un auto? Dijo volteando a Wanda

"Estaba con Cosmo en un auto frente a un precipicio y el auto cayó y explotó con nosotros dentro"

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo asustado del hada

"Cosmo, él es mi papá Don Papi" dijo Wanda

Don Papi miró a Cosmo enojado, levantó su varita y un montón de bolsas de basura aparecieron arriba de Cosmo y le cayeron encima.

"Papá!" gritó Wanda

"¡Blonda!" gritó Don Papi

Blonda salió de la casa y jaló la silla de Wanda hacia adentro de la casa.

"¡Cosmo!" gritó Wanda

Don Papi entró a la casa y azotó la puerta.

Cosmo salió de entre la basura y vio que ya no había nadie. Se levantó y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar vio a Juanissimo flotando frente a su casa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Cosmo retrocediendo

"No vuelvas a intentar llevarte a Wanda de nuevo o te irá mal"

"¡¿Ah si?!" dijo Cosmo caminando hacia donde estaba Juanissimo

Juanissimo levantó su varita y Cosmo se convirtió en una pequeña tortuga.

"¡Cuando alcance mi varita…será tu turno" dijo Cosmo caminando lentamente hacia su varita

Juanissimo desapareció y Mamá Cosma salió de la casa

"¡Cosmo!" gritó Mamá Cosma levantando su varita y convirtiendo a Cosmo en hada de nuevo "¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la noche?"

"Estuve en….la casa de Ray, es que me quedé dormido en su sillón y…ahí me quedé toda la noche"

Mamá Cosma lo miró y lo dejó entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

------------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA A LA SALIDA

------------------

Cosmo buscaba a Wanda, en la clase había estado muy seria. Cosmo vio a Wanda con sus amigas empujando su silla de ruedas a lo lejos y corrió hacia ella. Antes de llegar Blonda se puso en su camino con su varita al frente.

"¡Déjame pasar!" gritó Cosmo

"Mi papá dijo que no te dejara acercarte a Wanda. Está muy molesto por lo que le hiciste a wanda"

"Pero no le hice nada, además ya está bien"

"No te dejaré acercarte a ella"

Cosmo levantó su varita apareció detrás de wanda la tomó del brazo y antes de que Wanda supiera quién era, Cosmo levantó su varita y desaparecieron los dos.

Wanda y Cosmo aparecieron en medio de árboles, al parecer un bosque. Wanda volteó y vio a Cosmo frente a ella.

"¡Cosmo!, ¿Porqué hiciste eso?"

"Tu hermana no me dejaba acercarme a ti"

"Lo sé, mi papá está muy enojado contigo"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Pues sí, de hecho me empieza a gustar la silla" dijo Wanda sonriendo

Cosmo sonrió y miró a Wanda.

"Wanda…¿Quieres….quieres…..ser mi novia?" dijo Cosmo nervioso

Wanda lo miró por un momento. Nunca se esperaba que Cosmo le preguntara eso. Solo llevaban cuatro días de haberse conocido y Cosmo ya quería ser su novio.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo mirándola muy seria

"Cosmo…"

En eso Blonda apareció detrás de Cosmo y puso su varita en su espalda de modo amenazante.

"Blonda, suelta eso, no sabes usarla"

Cosmo se volteó y Blonda bajó su varita

Cosmo miró a Wanda y desapareció.

"Wanda, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo papá?" dijo Blonda sonriendo

"Si" dijo Wanda desapareciendo.

Cosmo llegó al restaurante y entró al cuarto al lado de la cocina, tomó su uniforme y se puso a trabajar.

"¿Cosmo?" dijo Ray "¿Estas bien?"

Cosmo no le contestó y se fue a atender las mesas. Cosmo no habló en todo el día. Ocho horas después el restaurante cerró y Cosmo y Ray salieron.

"Cosmo, ¿Qué pasa?"

"El papá de Wanda me prohibió verla" dijo Cosmo "Y su hermana me amenaza con su varita cada vez que la veo"

"Bueno…después de que la mandaste al hospital…no te han de tener mucha confianza"

"Le pregunté a Wanda si quería ser mi novia"

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Antes de que pudiera hablar, su hermana llegó y me fui" Cosmo miró a Ray "Buenas noches" dijo Cosmo desapareciendo.


	6. La Cita

CAPITULO 6

--------------------

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

--------------------

Era sábado y Cosmo se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar. Al llegar al restaurante Ray se acercó a Cosmo.

"Cosmo, ya no tienes que trabajar hoy"

"¿Porqué?"

"Binky vino a pedir trabajo así que ahora solo trabajarás los Martes y Jueves"

"¡Genial!"

"Si, esperaba que eso te animara"

"Ya estoy bien, ya ví que no era tan grave"

"Bien Cosmo, ve a dormir o a algún lugar y nos vemos el Martes"

"De acuerdo" dijo Cosmo saliendo del restaurante

Cosmo empezó a caminar por la calle, viendo las ventanas de las tiendas, ahora tenía dinero y podría comprarse cualquier cosa.

Al pasar por una tienda vio a blonda eligiendo un collar en una lujosa y cara joyería, siguió adelante y en una tienda de sombreros estaba Don Papi, Cosmo supuso que Wanda estaba cerca, siguió adelante hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, y ahí estaba Wanda. Cosmo entró a la tienda y vio a Wanda mirándose al espejo con un pantalón negro.

"Te quedaría bien con una blusa amarilla" dijo Cosmo

Wanda volteo a verlo y sonrió

"Cosmo… de lo de ayer…"

Cosmo la miró esperando una respuesta que le alegrara más el día

"Mi papá no me dejaría y tiene a Blonda vigilándome"

"¿Eso es un si?"

Wanda lo vio y sonrió. Pensó un momento en todo. Sabía que eso no podía detener a Cosmo.

"Si Cosmo"

Cosmo sonrió y abrazó a Wanda. Wanda sonrió y vio a Blonda acercándose por al ventana.

"¡Cosmo, es Blonda!" dijo rompiendo el abrazo

"Te veo a las siete en 'Alas y Varitas'" dijo Cosmo desapareciendo

Blonda entró a la tienda y vio a Wanda sonriendo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Blonda molesta al verla tan feliz

"Nada, es solo que me gusto el pantalón"

-------------------

A LAS 7:00

------------------

Cosmo estaba sentado en una mesa. Wanda entró al restaurante y se sentó con Cosmo.

"Tuve que decirle a mi papá que venía con Hannah y Mina"

"¿Y qué tal si les habla?"

"Ellas saben donde estoy, me seguirán la corriente"

Cosmo sonrió y ordenaron unas malteadas. Platicaron por una hora y media.

Al terminar de comer Cosmo pagó y se fue con Wanda afuera. Eran las 8:30 p.m.

"Gracias Cosmo" dijo Wanda

"No fue nada, gracias a ti por aceptar venir"

"Ya me tengo que ir, no quiero meter en problemas a Mina o a Hannah"

"Está bien"

Cosmo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wanda. Wanda se sonrojó.

"Adiós Cosmo, te veo mañana"

"Adiós"

Wanda desapareció y Cosmo entró al restaurante. Binky estaba limpiando las mesas y Ray estaba cerrando todo.

"¿Cómo te fue?" dijo Ray

"Bien" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "Aceptó ser mi novia"

"Eso es genial Cosmo, solo cuídate de su papá, su hermana y su ex-novio"

En eso Cosmo recordó aquella noche cuando iba a su casa al salir del hospital. Recordó a Juanissimo '_no vuelvas a intentar llevarte a Wanda de nuevo o te irá mal' _Cosmo miró alrededor preocupado.

"¿Cosmo?"

"Ya me voy a mi casa"

"Está bien, te veo luego"

"Adiós"

Cosmo decidió aparecer en su cuarto para no toparse a Juanissimo. Al llegar a su cuarto oyó un ruido en la cocina, salió de su cuarto y encontró a su mamá comiendo un sándwich.

"Cosmo, ¿Ya comiste?"

"si mamá"

"Bien"

Cosmo entró a su cuarto y encendió la televisión. Miró caricaturas hasta que se quedó dormido.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños

Capitulo 7

Cosmo se despertó el domingo en la mañana. La luz del sol entraba por su ventana. Hacia viento afuera. Cosmo se levantó, se vistió y salio de su cuarto. Mamá Cosma seguía dormida y Cosmo aprovechó para salir de la casa.

Cosmo empezó a caminar por la banqueta mirando el cielo. Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y le empezó a dar hambre. Cosmo decidió ir al restaurante con Ray y desayunar.

------------------

Al llegar al restaurante Cosmo buscó una mesa en la esquina y se sentó.

Binky se acercó para pedir su orden.

"Tráeme una malteada de chocolate Binky" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Feliz Cumpleaños Cosmo" Cosmo volteó y vio a Ray enfrente de él con un pequeño pastel de chocolate

"¿Yo?"

"Si Cosmo, tu" dijo Ray dejando el pastel en la mesa

"¿Cumpleaños? ¿Yo?"

"Cosmo, no puedo creer que ni siquiera de tu propio cumpleaños te acuerdes"

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Cosmo, hoy es 7 de Diciembre, ¿recuerdas? Tu cumpleaños"

"Ah! ¡Mi cumpleaños! Gracias Ray" dijo Cosmo empezando a comerse el pastel

"Y que mejor regalo que tu novia entrando por la puerta" dijo Ray alejándose

Cosmo volteó a la entrada y vio que Wanda estaba entrando con Hannah y Mina. Binky se acercó a la mesa y le dio a Cosmo una malteada de chocolate. Cosmo empezó a tomarla mientras veía a Wanda entrar.

Wanda y sus amigas se acercaron a la caja donde estaba Ray.

"Hola" dijo Mina "Queremos unas malteadas para llevar"

"Claro" dijo Ray mandando a Binky por las malteadas.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Ray

"¿Si?"

"Oye, solo quería decirte que hoy es el cumpleaños de Cosmo" dijo Ray susurrando

Wanda volteó y vio a Cosmo sentado solo en una mesa. "Gracias Ray"

"Aquí te esperamos" dijo Mina

Wanda se dirigió a la mesa de Cosmo y sin decir nada se sentó frente a él.

"Hola Cosmo" dijo Wanda asustando a Cosmo quien estaba viendo a la ventana

"Hola Wanda"

"Feliz Cumpleaños"

"Gracias" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "Sabes, no recordaba que hoy fuera mi cumpleaños"

Wanda sonrió.

"Wanda, me podrías dar tu teléfono?" dijo Cosmo sacando una pequeña agenda verde

"Claro" Wanda tomó la agenda y escribió su teléfono en una hoja

Cosmo tomó la agenda y la guardó en una pequeña mochila que traía.

"Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela Cosmo"

Cosmo sacó la agenda y la abrió en la página que decía Wanda. Cosmo vio debajo del teléfono, en el espacio de Cumpleaños, decía Enero 15. Cosmo tomó la pluma y cambió la hoja y empezó a copiar el número de Wanda en todas las páginas.

Al volver a su casa Mamá Cosma lo esperaba con una enorme caja envuelta y un enorme moño rojo encima. Cosmo sonrió y flotó hacia la caja, empezó a romper todo el papel de regalo y abrió la caja. Era una moderna motoneta verde. Cosmo sonrió y abrazó a su mamá.

"Gracias mamá"

-----------------------

ESCUELA

----------------------

Cosmo llegó temprano al salón y se sentó en su banco. Segundos después el salón estaba lleno y la maestra llegó.

------

Minutos después

Cosmo estaba mirando a Wanda. Miraba como escribía todo lo que la maestra decía. Luego volteaba a ver a Juanissimo, que estaba haciendo señas con su puño.

"¡Cosmo!" gritó la maestra

Cosmo volteó rápidamente a verla.

"Cosmo, te importaría contestar la pregunta que acabo de decir"

Cosmo volteaba los ojos a todos lados buscando que decir.

"Emm…¿varitas?" dijo Cosmo

"Muy bien Cosmo, después de todo si estabas poniendo atención" dijo la maestra alejándose

Cosmo dio un suspiro de alivio y volteó a ver a wanda quien estaba sonriendo.

----------

El timbre de salida sonó y todos empezaron a desaparecer. La maestra se acercó a Cosmo.

"Cosmo, no quiero que repruebes de nuevo" dijo la maestra "así que desde ahora, cada clase me voy a asegurar que estuviste poniendo atención"

Cosmo volteó y vio a Wanda flotando esperándolo frente a la puerta.

"Ahora Cosmo, ¿De qué trató la clase?"

"De…"Cosmo recordó la respuesta que había dado de las varitas "de…¿la importancia de las varitas?"

Cosmo cerró los ojos esperando a que la maestra le diera un castigo.

"Muy bien Cosmo" dijo la maestra sorprendida "Puedes salir"

Cosmo volteó sonriendo y flotó hacia Wanda.

"Wow Cosmo, ¿en serio estabas poniendo atención?" dijo Wanda

"Emm…claro"

Wanda levantó su varita y los dos desaparecieron.

Con un POOF! Aparecieron fuera de la escuela. Al aparecer Cosmo y Wanda vieron a Juanissimo frente a ellos.

------------------------------------


	8. Mamá Cosma

Cosmo y Wanda miraron a Juanissimo. Juanissimo miraba a Cosmo y luego a Wanda. El silencio permaneció un momento hasta que Juanissimo hablo.

"Wanda, podemos hablar?"

Wanda miro a Cosmo y luego miro a Juanissimo.

"De que?"

"De algo"

Wanda miro a Cosmo. Cosmo asintió con la cabeza y Wanda se alejo con Juanissimo.

Cosmo se quedo ahí parado. Wanda y Juanissimo se habían ido tan lejos que apenas los veía.

Cosmo sacó su agenda de su mochila y empezó a hojearla. De nuevo vio la fecha de cumpleaños de Wanda…'15 de Enero'. Aunque faltaba un buen tiempo para ese día, Cosmo empezóó a pensar que regalo le daría. Cosmo veía a Wanda a lo lejos con Juanissimo. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, pero no estaba seguro, estaban muy lejos.

Cosmo volvió a su agenda. Chocolates? Peluches? Lo típico. Cosmo luego recordó su vieja banda, Los Hados. Cosmo sacó su celular y marco un numero muy largo.

"Hola?...Si, soy Cosmo…Hola Parr…Oigan creen que esten libres para el 15 de Enero?...Genial, les hablo luego"

Cosmo colgó al ver a Wanda acercándose. Cosmo guardó su agenda y su telefono y volteó a Wanda, se veía un poco enojada.

¨Wanda..estas bien?" dijo Cosmo

"Claro!, porque no deberia?" dijo Wanda sin verlo "Estoy perfectamente bien, pero ya me tengo que ir. Adios"

Wanda se alejo dejando a Cosmo solo y un poco confundido. A lo lejos, Cosmo podía ver a Juanissimo foltando, sin moverse.

--------------

ESCUELA

--------------

"Niños" dijo la maestra "El comandante hada de cinco estrellas, Jorgen Von Strangle, ha venido a darles un anuncio"

Un hada alta y musculosa entro al salón. Tenia una enorme varita mágica y traía un uniforme azul claro con cinco estrellas doradas en el.

"Débiles hadas, como todos saben, al graduarse de cuarto año de preparatoria, necesitan empezar a buscar un buen trabajo" dijo Jorgen "Por eso, he venido a invitarlos a que se unan al maravilloso trabajo que surgió hace tres años, de ser hadas padrinos o hadas madrinas. Este empleo necesita mucha responsabilidad y gran uso de la varita. Aquellos que se interesen pueden pasar a inscribirse a la gran academia de hadas"

Jorgen salio del salón y el salón se lleno de voces.

"Cosmo, oíste eso?" dijo Wanda

"Si, lo he oído tres veces ya" dijo Cosmo sin voltear a ver a Wanda "Te gustaría trabajar ahí?"

"Claro, me encantaría trabajar cuidando niños y me encanta usar la varita"

Como se quedo pensando, si quería permanecer con Wanda, tenía que estudiar mucho para aprobar y pasar el año.

"¿Wanda, me ayudarías a estudiar?" dijo Cosmo con disgusto

"¿Estudiar? ¿Porque?"

"Wanda, hace seis años que debí haberme graduado" dijo Cosmo desanimado

Wanda lo miró. Seis años de retraso eran demasiados. Tenia que ayudarlo.

"Esta bien Cosmo"

----------------------------------

A la salida, después de haberle explicado a la maestra la clase, Cosmo y Wanda salieron del salón, era martes y Cosmo tenía que trabajar. Cosmo todavía se preguntaba que había pasado el día anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cosmo llego al restaurante, se puso su uniforme y empezó a llevar las ordenes. Wanda se fue a su casa.

Tiempo después Jorgen entro al restaurante. Un hada alta, de cabello aqua y una pequeña blusa con un diente en medio venia con el.

"Mira Ray" dijo Cosmo con unos pequeños corazones en sus ojos "Es el hada de los dientes"

"Cosmo, recuerda que tienes novia" dijo Ray dandole una charola "Y tambien mucho trabajo"

Cosmo entrego la charola sin dejar de ver al hada de los dientes.

Ray le dio a Cosmo una libreta y una pluma.

"Voy a comprar unas cosas, atiende bien las mesas" dijo Ray saliendo del restaurante "Y nada de hamburguesas en la cara de los clientes"

Cosmo se acercó rapidamente a la mesa donde estaba Jorgen y el hada de los dientes

"¿Les puedo ofrecer algo" dijo Cosmo viendo al hada sonriendo

"Claro, tráenos unas malteadas de fresa y dos hamburguesas" dijo Jorgen

"No tardo" dijo Cosmo corriendo hacia la cocina "DOS ORDENES DE MALTEADA DE FRESA Y HAMBURGUESA" gritó a los cocineros

Cosmo esperó frente a la ventanilla del restaurante hasta que salió la orden. Rápidamente, Cosmo la tomó y se las llevó a la pareja.

"Gracias" dijo el hada de los dientes

Cosmo sonrió y regresó a el cajero.

Ray entró al restaurante con bolsas en la mano, volteando a todas partes, buscando algún desastre.

"Me impresionas Cosmo" dijo Ray dando las bolsas a los cocineros "No causaste daños"

"Ray, el hada de los dientes me dijo gracias" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"¿Y?"

"Ella solo le habla a las hadas que tienen buenos dientes o a su novio"

"Tu no tienes buenos dientes Cosmo, usas frenillos"

"Eso es lo que lo hace genial"

Ray miró a Cosmo confundido y le quitó su libreta y pluma. Ray volvió a trabajar y Cosmo se quedó sentado hasta que tuvo que entregar otra cosa.

--------------------

Ray cerró el restaurante, Ya era tarde. Cosmo se despidió y se fue a su casa.  
Iba caminando por las oscuras calles de Mundo Mágico.

Casi llegando, Cosmo vio una sombra frente a su casa, una sombra conocida.

"Juanissimo?" dijo Cosmo nervioso

"Hola, Cosmo" dijo Juanissimo saliendo de las sombras

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Vine a felicitarte Cosmo"

"Eh?"

"Wanda, mi ex-amada, te ha elegido a ti y no a mi" dijo sonriendo "Creo que has ganado esta batalla" Juanissimo extendió su mano como señal de felicitación. Cosmo, temblando, la tomo. Juanissimo la jaló hacia atrás haciendo que Cosmo casi cayera al suelo. "Pero no la guerra" Juanissimo sacó su varita y Cosmo corrió a su casa, abrió la puerta, entro y azotó la puerta tras él respirando fuertemente.

"¿Cosmo, que te pasa?" dijo Mamá Cosma

"Él…varita…miedo" Cosmo miro a su mama "Es decir…nada"

"Quien es 'el'?"

"'El' es…nadie"

"Cosmo….."

"'El' es el ex de Wanda" dijo Cosmo asomándose por la ventana. Ya no había nadie.

"Quien es Wanda?" dijo Mama Cosma

Cosmo recordó que no le habia mencionado a su mama nada acerca de Wanda. Volteó a ver a su mamá y se sentó en el sillón al lado de él.

"Emm…ella es…mi novia" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo…no me pediste permiso para tener novias, sabes que te lo tengo prohibido"

"Pero…"

"Cosmo! Te puede herir, puede volver con su ex, puede…."

"Ella no haría eso" Cosmo pensó unos segundos "¿O si?"

"Quiero conocer a Wanda" dijo Mama Cosma "Si ella se deja controlar…digo, si veo que es buena para ti, dejaré que siga siendo tu novia"

Cosmo lo pensó.

"Esta bien"

-------------

ESCUELA

-------------

"¿Quieres que conozca a tu mama?" dijo Wanda sorprendida

"De hecho es mi mama quien quiere conocerte" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Pero…Cosmo" Wanda volteó y vio a su hermana platicando con sus 'amigas'. "Blonda sigue vigilándome, le di mi mesada de este mes para que me dejara hablar contigo unos cuantos minutos"

"¿Por favor?" dijo cosmo agrandando sus ojos tiernamente

Wanda lo miro. Cosmo empezó a parpadear rápidamente. Wanda sonrió.

"Esta bien Cosmo"

-------------------

CASA DE MAMA COSMA

------------------

"Donde esta Wanda?" dijo Mama Cosma "Debio haber llegado hace medio minuto. No te dejare tener novias impuntuales"

"Ya llegará mamá" dijo Cosmo sentado en el comedor

El timbre de la casa sonó y Cosmo corrió hacia la puerta. Mama Cosma lo detuvo y ella abrió un poco la puerta.

Wanda traía un vestido amarillo, zapatillas blancas, una diadema amarilla y su cabello suelto. No traía su espiral de cabello frente a ella.

"Buenas noches, Señora….madre de Cosmo" dijo Wanda nerviosa al recordar que no sabía su apellido.

"Buenas…noches" dijo Mama Cosma con desagrado

"Wanda!" dijo Cosmo flotando por arriba de la puerta tratando de ver algo

Wanda sonrió y empezó a sentir frío por el aire de afuera, pero mamá Cosma no parecía querer dejarla entrar.

"Mamá, creo que deberías dejar entrar a Wanda, podría enfermarse" dijo Cosmo

"¿En serio?" dijo Mama Cosma sonriendo malvadamente

"Mamá" dijo Cosmo tratando de abrir más la puerta.

Wanda miraba a Cosmo y sus intentos de hacer que su mama la dejara pasar. Mama Cosma soltó la puerta y dejo entrar a Wanda.

"Gracias" dijo Wanda entrando

Cosmo sonrió y la llevó al comedor, jaló una silla y Wanda se sentó. Cosmo empujó de nuevo la silla hacia adentro de la mesa. Mama Cosma azotó la puerta tras de ella y se sentó en frente a Cosmo y Wanda.

"Y…Wanda…¿eres de aquí?" dijo Mama Cosma

"No. Soy de la ciudad mágica de al lado, mi hermana y yo nacimos ahí, pero cuando nuestra mamá murió, nuestro papá nos trajo aquí para seguir su trabajo en la maf….en la basura mágica"

Mamá Cosma miró a Wanda, luego miró a Cosmo que estaba sonriendo mirando a Wanda.

"Bien…Espero que te guste la cena que preparé" dijo Mamá Cosma levantando su varita, apareciendo con eso platos, cubiertos, servilletas y un pequeño jamón.

"Se ve delicioso señora" dijo Wanda

"Mi mamá cocina muy bien" dijo Cosmo agarrando un pedazo de jamón

"Claro, solo lo mejor para mi pequeño Cosmo lu-lu" dijo Mamá Cosma dándole un pedazo de jamón a Wanda ·Desde que a Cosmo se le perdió a su padre, lo he cuidado mucho"

Wanda se preguntaba si había oído bien esa última frase '_Desde que Cosmo perdió a su padre'…._ ¿Cómo alguien podría perder a su padre?.

Wanda vió a Mamá Cosma poniéndole un pequeño pañuelo blanco en el cuello a Cosmo para que no se manchara su camiseta amarilla de cuadros.

Wanda observaba a Cosmo. Sus dientes derechos gracias a los frenillos, su cabello verde despeinado, sus grandes ojos verdes, su falta de atención a las cosas, ella y Cosmo eran completamente diferentes.

"Rhonda,,,"dijo Mamá Cosma al verla mirando a su hijo.

"Es Wanda" dijo Wanda tratando de no enojarse

"Como sea, ¿Por qué elegiste a mi Cosmo?"

Wanda se puso un poco roja y volteó a Cosmo. Él estaba sonriendo y mirándola fijamente, al parecer esperando la respuesta también.

"Pues…en realidad yo…pues…" Wanda no hallaba que decir

Mamá Cosma la miró. Wanda miraba nerviosa a Mamá Cosma. Cosmo veía a Wanda sonrojado. Mamá Cosma inspeccionaba la cara de Wanda, que todavía buscaba algo que decir. Mamá Cosma notó una pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla.

"Wanda, ¿Qué te pasó ahí?" dijo Mamá Cosma apuntando a su pequeña cicatriz.

"Oh, eso fue del accidente del auto. Hace apenas unos días que me deshice de esa silla de ruedas"

"¿Qué accidente?" dijo Mamá Cosma

"El accidente que Cosmo y yo tuvimos en el auto, cuando caímos del precipicio"

Cosmo recordó que no le había contado del accidente, que le dijo que había estado en casa de Ray.

Mamá Cosma volteó a ver a su hijo. Wanda captó lo que estaba sucediendo. Cosmo no le había dicho nada de eso. Wanda se levantó.

"Disculpe señora, debo irme" dijo Wanda mirando a Cosmo que le decía con señas que no se fuera.

Mamá Cosma miró con furia a Wanda. Wanda se puso nerviosa y empezó a deslizarse hacia la puerta. Cosmo se levantó de la mesa y se paró al lado de Wanda para que no se fuera.

"Cosmo, ven aquí"

"No"

"No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero que estés lejos de esa Wanda"

Wanda volteó a ver a Cosmo.

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo tan despacio que solo Wanda lo oyó.

Wanda volteó a Mamá Cosma. Ya se había levantado de la mesa y estaba caminando hacia ellos.

Mamá Cosma jaló a Cosmo y lo puso detrás de ella.

"Wanda, no quiero que te e acerques a mi hijo, jamás" Wanda sacudió la cabeza nerviosa y se fue corriendo a la puerta. Mamá Cosma volteó a ver a Cosmo.

Wanda abrió la puerta y volteó por última vez, salió y cerró la puerta. Antes de irse, decidió ver que pasaba, así que se asomó por la ventana de la casa.

Cosmo estaba sentado en la silla y Mamá Cosma estaba inspeccionando su cara. Al parecer para ver que no estuviera herido. Cosmo se veía triste.

Wanda se alejó de la ventana y se fue a su casa.

------------------- 

Wanda entró silenciosamente a su casa. Y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

"¿Te das cuenta qué hora es?" dijo Blonda saliendo de la oscuridad de la sala.

"¿Papá está despierto?" preguntó Wanda subiendo las escaleras con su hermana detrás de ella.

"Claro que si. Se dio cuenta que no estabas y me tuve que hacer pasar por ti, de nuevo" dijo Blonda levantando su varita y cambiándose el cabello de rosa a rubio.

"Claro, solo para eso usas tu varita, para cosas que te convienen"

"No me conviene hacerme pasar por ti"

"Claro que si, solo porque te doy dinero"

"Eso es diferente"

Wanda y Blonda llegaron arriba y al ver que su padre no estaba ahí, corrieron a sus cuartos.

Al llegar a su cuarto Wanda corrió a su cama y abrazó su almohada.

Recordaba las palabras de Mamá Cosma. _No quiero que te e acerques a mi hijo, jamás._ Wanda miró por su ventana. Empezó a llover.

Si su papá la estaba vigilando, su hermana ayudándolo, Mamá Cosma separándolos, esto no iba a funcionar. Desde el accidente en el auto, ninguno de los padres quería que ellos dos estuvieran cerca.

------------------------------

Cosmo entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Su mamá le había prohibido estar con Wanda. Cosmo tomó su pequeño oso de peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente. Cosmo no se rendiría, aunque ya tenía muchos apartándolo de Wanda: su mamá, Don Papi, Blonda y Juanissimo.

Cosmo se acostó en su cama. No tenía sueño. Era una de las pocas veces que pensaba sobre algo tanto tiempo.

----------------------------


	9. PERDIDO

Al siguiente día

Cosmo se levantó. Casi no había dormido. Su cabeza le dolía.

Mamá Cosma entró a su cuarto.

"Cosmo, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. ¿Porque no te has arreglado?"

Cosmo solo la miró. Se sentía tan mal que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Mamá Cosma puso su mano en su frente.

"Cosmo, estas caliente, será mejor que te quedes aquí" dijo Cosma saliendo del cuarto

Cosmo cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

--------------------------------------------

"Wanda, ¿donde está Cosmo?" dijo Mina

"¿Wanda?" dijo Hannah pasando una mano frente la cara de Wanda

Wanda estaba pensando en lo que había pasado anoche. Lo triste que se veía Cosmo. Ella temía que su mamá lo había cambiado de escuela para que ya no la viera.

"¡WANDA!" gritaron Mina y Hannah

"¡Que!" gritó Wanda reaccionando

"Wanda, te hemos estado hablando desde hace mucho" dijo Mina "Ya se acabó la clase"

Wanda volteó al salón, solo estaban ellas tres. Ella se levantó y desapareció fuera del salón, dejano a sus amigas solas quienes no tardaron en salir del salón y encontrarla.

---------------------------

Cosmo abrió los ojos. El reloj que estaba a su lado indicaba que las clases habían terminado. Cosmo se levantó de su cama. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, pero ya lo dejaba levantarse, hablar y caminar.

Cosmo salió de su cuarto.

"Cosmo, ya debes estar mejor, aquí te hice de comer" dijo Mamá Cosma dejando un plato de comida en la mesa "Me tengo que ir por unas horas, me van a arreglar mi cabello. Adiós" Mamá Cosma salió de la casa.

Cosmo miró la comida. No tenía hambre. Lo que era muy raro. Cosmo salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por la banqueta. El aire estaba un poco fuerte y frío, pero a Cosmo no le importaba volverse a enfermar. Su mente estaba en Wanda.

------------------------------

"¿Por qué Juanissimo ya no te habla ni te ruega que vuelvas con él?" dijo Hannah

"Pues….por nada" dijo Wanda recordando aquella tarde

XxXxXxX

"_Wanda, vuelve conmigo, por favor" dijo Juanissimo_

"_No, estoy con Cosmo, y espero que algún día lo aceptes"_

_Juanissimo tomó el brazo de Wanda antes de que se fuera_

"_Wanda, recuerda esto. Te seguiré hasta que vuelvas conmigo" dijo Juanissimo en un tono dramático." Y si te llegaras a casar con alguien más, ahí estaré." Juanissimo la soltó. Wanda solo lo vio con enojo y se fue._

_XxXxXxX_

"¿Wanda?" dijo Mina

"Debo irme" Wanda se alejó caminando. No tenía animos para irse con magia.

----------------------------------

Cosmo iba caminando. Ya se había alejado mucho de su casa, pero no le preocupaba volverse a perder como aquella vez que su mamá lo mandó a comprar leche.

Cosmo se detuvo al ver el restaurante donde trabajaba al otro lado de la calle. Ya había caminado mucho, pero siguió.

El dolor de cabeza empezó a aumentar. Nunca en todo su vida había pensado en algo, más de dos minutos. Cosmo levantó su cabeza. El restaurante ya no estaba a la vista, no había casas, no había nadie. Cosmo volteó alrededor, no había nada.

-------------------------------

Mamá Cosma entró a su casa.

"Cosmo, ya vine"

Cosma vio el plato de comida en la mesa. Estaba exactamente como lo había puesto.

"¿Cosmo?"

Mamá Cosma buscó por toda la casa buscando a su hijo. Pero no estaba.

Mamá Cosma tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del celular de Cosmo. El timbre sonó, pero estaba en su cuarto, lo había dejado ahí. Mamá Cosma marcó otro número. La policía.

----------------------------------

Wanda marcó el teléfono de Cosmo. Pero nadie le contestó. Estaba preocupada por Cosmo, no había ido a la escuela, ni contestaba su teléfono.

Wanda miró por su ventana y vio a un grupo de policías pegando letreros en los postes de luz. Wanda tomó unos binoculares para ver lo que decían.

PERDIDO:

NOMBRE: Cosmo

SE VIO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN SU CASA

SI LO VEN LLAMAR AL: 123-333-321

Wanda vio el nombre…Cosmo…luego vio la foto, era Cosmo.

Wanda salió de su cuarto y se apresuró a ir afuera donde se encontró a Mama Cosma.

Cosma la miró y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Wanda volvió a su casa y cerró la puerta. Luego de unos segundos abrió un poco la puerta. Ya no había nadie.

Wanda salió y se acercó al letrero. Definitivamente era Cosmo.

Wanda entró a su casa y le dijo a su papá que iría con Mina.

Cuando salió marcó el número de Mina.

"Hola?"

"Mina, le dije a mi papá que iría a tu casa"

"Otra vez vas con Cosmo?" dijo Mina

"No…bueno…si, esque Cosmo se perdió, lo está buscando la policía. Tal vez escapó de su casa"

"Oh. Esta bien, llamaré a Hannah. Nosotras te cubrimos" dijo Mina colgando

Wanda llegó al restaurante a buscar a Ray

"Ray, Cosmo escapó de su casa, ¿no esta aquí?" dijo Wanda volteando a todas partes

"No, hace unas horas lo vi pasar caminando en la calle del frente. Se veía muy deprimido, pero no sabía que había escapado de su casa"

"La policía y su mamá lo andan buscando"

"¿Ya llamaste a su celular?"

"si, pero lo dejó en su casa"

Ray salió del restaurante con Wanda para empezar a buscarlo.

---------------------------------------


	10. PRIMER BESO

Cosmo seguía caminando. Había olvidado su celular, su varita, todo. Cosmo caminó hacia el sentido contrario de donde vino, pero tampoco encontraba nada. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Tenía hambre, frío, sueño y su cabeza dolía cada vez más y más.

------------------------

Wanda y Ray caminaban por las calles. No podían usar la magia para llegar con él. Para eso tenían que saber donde estaba, o por lo menos tener una idea de donde estaba.

Los dos se toparon con Mamá Cosma. Ella volteó a ver a Wanda y le volvió a lanzar una mirada asesina.

"¿Dónde está Cosmo?" dijo Mamá Cosma mirando a Wanda

"No lo sé"

"Señora, estamos buscando a su hijo desde hace dos horas" dijo Ray tratando de defender a Wanda

"Ella lo tiene" dijo Mamá Cosma acercándose a Wanda con su varita apuntándola

"No lo tengo yo" dijo Wanda sacando su varita por si necesitaba defenderse.

Ray también sacó su varita.

Mamá Cosma lanzó un rayo verde claro a Wanda. Esta lanzo otro rosa. Los dos rayos chocaron y desaparecieron. Wanda respiraba fuertemente. Estaba ya cansada y cayó arrodillada al suelo.

"Señora, es una estudiante, sabe que no puede usar bien su varita hasta que se gradúe y le quiten el límite de magia a su vara" dijo Ray ayudando a Wanda a levantarse

Mamá Cosma lanzó un rayo a Ray. El rayo le dio a Ray y este se convirtió en una hormiga.

"Yo no tengo a Cosmo" dijo Wanda agarrando a Ray en su mano.

Mamá Cosma vio a Wanda con enojo y se fue.

"Ray, ¿estas bien?" dijo Wanda viendo a la pequeña hormiga en su mano "Lo siento, no tengo suficiente magia para convertirte en hada de nuevo. Detesto el límite de magia del estudiante"

Wanda vio a Binky caminando por la calle.

"Oye! Binky!" gritó Wanda corriendo hacia él. "Podrías convertir a Ray en hada de nuevo" dijo Wanda enseñando la hormiga

"Claro" Binky le lanzó un pequeño rayo a la hormiga y Ray apareció

"Hey Binky, recuérdame darte un aumento" dijo Ray alejándose con Wanda

-----------------------------

Cosmo empezó a estornudar. Cada vez le daba más hambre.Ya no podía flotar del dolor de cabeza. No se veían casas, hadas ni nada cerca ni a lo lejos. Cosmo vio un árbol y se acercó a él. Cosmo trepó por el árbol y desde arriba empezó a buscar alguna señal de civilización. Pero no había nada. En eso Cosmo notó que el árbol tenía manzanas, así que tomó unas cuantas y empezó a comerlas.

--------------------------

Pasaron horas y Wanda y Ray seguían buscando a Cosmo. Ya estaba oscuro. Ray se fue, tenía que cerrar el restaurante. Wanda siguió caminando. Todo estaba ya oscuro, hacía frío y le estaba dando sueño. Pero siguió caminando.

Una hora después, Wanda se sentó en la banqueta. Ya estaba muy cansada y el límite de magia de su varita había llegado al máximo, así que no podía desaparecer con magia. Solo podía iluminar su varita para usarla como linterna.

--------------------------------

Cosmo tenía mucho frío. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol para poder dormir, pero no tenía sueño. Se había despertado en la tarde. Así que solo se quedó ahí mirando como el viento movía la tierra.

-----------------------------

Wanda abrió los ojos. Había luz. Ya era de día. Wanda se levantó espantada. Su papá debía estar muy enojado. Ya habían empezado las clases. Cosmo no estaba. Wanda corrió a la escuela y apareció en el salón. Era cambio de hora, así que no había maestros.

"Wanda ¿Dónde estabas?" dijo Mina viéndola aparecer

"No lo encontré. Mi papá debe estar muy enojado. Cosmo debe estar perdido." Wanda estaba un poco desesperada y con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla

"Wanda, por tu padre no te preocupes" dijo Hannah

"¿Por qué no? Me va a matar"

"No. Hannah se disfrazó de ti y se fue a tu casa a dormir. Los padres de Hannah la dejan salir a donde sea, así que no le dicen nada"

"¿En serio?" dijo Wanda "Son las mejores amigas que puedo tener"

"Te dije que te íbamos a cubrir" dijo Mina sonriendo

"Pero, aún necesito encontrar a Cosmo" dijo Wanda recostándose sobre su banco

"No te preocupes Wanda, hoy es viernes, así que te ayudaremos a buscarlo"

Wanda solo dio una pequeña sonrisa. En eso apareció la maestra.

"Niños, como saben su compañero Cosmo a desaparecido" dijo la maestra, con esto Wanda levantó la cabeza y empezó a escuchar a la maestra "Así que esta clase se suspende, para que podamos salir a buscarlo"

Todos voltearon a verse unos a otros y se levantaron. La maestra levantó su varita y todos aparecieron fuera de la escuela.

"Muy bien" dijo la maestra "Wanda, por favor, reparte estos teléfonos a cada uno, con estos teléfonos podremos comunicarnos unos con otros. Si alguien lo encuentra solo oprima el botón rojo que está en el teléfono"

Wanda repartió los teléfonos y todos empezaron a separarse.

Wanda, Mina y Hannah se fueron juntas.

"Esto es genial" dijo Mina

"Tal vez fue su mamá quien ordenó que lo buscáramos nosotros" dijo Wanda

"No te preocupes Wanda, lo encontraremos"

Las tres amigas y todo el salón empezaron a buscar y preguntar por toda la ciudad. Pronto Ray se les unió a Wanda y sus amigas.

-------------------------------------

Cosmo despertó. Tenía mucho frío, hambre, ya no había manzanas en el árbol. Su cabeza ya no dolía, pero estaba muy débil como para flotar o levantarse.

Cosmo solo miró alrededor, no había nada. Ya había pasado una noche solo.

"Quizá ni siquiera debí haberme ido de mi casa" se dijo Cosmo a sí mismo cerrando sus ojos

------------------------------

Mientras Mina, Hannah y Ray preguntaban en las casas, Wanda se fue derecho a una colina, que bajaba a la parte desierta de Mundo Mágico.

"no creo que Cosmo sea tan tonto como para ir allá" se dijo Wanda a ella "Aunque es Cosmo"

Wanda bajó al desierto Mágico y empezó a caminar por la soledad y el viento.

Después de unos minutos, Wanda vio un árbol a lo lejos. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a un hada recargada en el árbol. Wanda sonrió y corrió hacia el árbol. Cuando llegó ahí estaba Cosmo, dormido.

Wanda sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Abrió el teléfono para presionar el botón, pero se arrepintió y lo volvió a guardar.

Wanda recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Cosmo. Cosmo despertó y vio a Wanda.

"Wanda" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tal vez esa pregunta sea mejor para ti" dijo Wanda mirándolo

"Pues…yo…me perdí" dijo Cosmo mirando alrededor

"Cosmo, todos te están buscando"

Cosmo miró a Wanda se sentía muy feliz que estuviera ahí.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Wanda acercó su cara a la de Cosmo, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso.

Cosmo se sonrojó y luego cerró los ojos. Los dos quedaron así por un momento hasta que se separaron.

Cosmo miró a Wanda. Ella estaba sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

"Ya me siento mejor" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

Wanda lo abrazó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sacó su teléfono y presionó el botón rojo.

En ese momento aparecieron de repente frente a la escuela. Luego empezaron a aparecer todos los demás.

Wanda tenía a Cosmo recargado en su hombro, ya que no podía levantarse solo. Todos voltearon a Wanda. Mina y Hannah ayudaron a Wanda a mantener a Cosmo en pie.

En eso una ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Cosmo al hospital.

"Muy bien, se acabó la clase" dijo la maestra después de que la ambulancia se alejara

Todos aparecieron su mochila e sus manos y se fueron a casa.

Wanda, Mina, Hannah y Ray fueron al hospital.

------------------------------

------------------------------

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les esté gustando la historia. Después de terminar esta, empezaré otra llamada 'El amor llega del espacio'.

Gracias!


	11. Navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños

HOSPITAL

"Lo siento, solo puede entrar uno a la vez" dijo el doctor Rip Studwell frente a la puerta del cuarto de Cosmo

"Esta bien, ¿Quién entra primero?" dijo Hannah

"Yo entro" dijo Ray entrando al cuarto

----------------------------

"¿Cosmo?" dijo Ray acercándose a la camilla

"Ray, que bueno que estas aquí, empezaba a aburrirme" dijo Cosmo sentándose

"¿Estas bien?"

"Claro, solo me estaban metiendo un liquidillo raro por el brazo" dijo Cosmo apuntando a una bolsa de suero

"Si, Cosmo, ¿Por qué te perdiste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Yo solo salí a tomar aire y…cuando me di cuenta ya no sabía donde estaba"

"Sabes…Wanda te estuvo buscando un día completo, hasta se quedó dormida en la calle"

"¿Esta bien?"

"Yo digo que si"

Ray se levantó

"Bien ya me tengo que ir"

Ray salió y Wanda entró a la habitación.

"Hola Cosmo ¿Estas bien?" dijo Wanda sentándose al lado de Cosmo

"Si, ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Bien, a mi no me paso nada"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por encontrarme. Ray me dijo que me estuviste buscando y te quedaste en la calle dormida"

"Cosmo, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi"

Cosmo sonrió. Estaba feliz de que Wanda estuviera con él. Nadie le hacía caso, solo Ray, y ahora ella, que es muy inteligente, popular y bonita, se estaba fijando en él.

Wanda se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Pronto saldrás del hospital, ¿Te gustaría ir a alguna parte?"

"Pero Blonda nos vigila"

"No si le doy algo a cambio"

"Wanda, estás gastando mucho por verme"

"No importa" dijo Wanda bajándose de la cama "No me importa lo que gaste, si no lo que estoy ganando"

Cosmo sonrió y se recostó en la cama.

"Cuando salgas, hablame" Wanda salió de la habitación.

"¿Está bien?" dijo Mina

"Claro que está bien"

"Solo estaba un poco débil y deshidratado, pero eso ya esta arreglado" dijo el Dr. Rip Studwell

Mamá Cosma llegó al hospital y vio a wanda frente al cuarto con los demás

"Espero que estés contenta" dijo Mamá Cosma

"Yo no le hice nada, señora" dijo Wanda

"Si claro" Mamá Cosma entró al cuarto

"Como la odio" dijo Wanda

"No te preocupes Wanda, con el tiempo le caerás bien"

"No cuento con eso" Wanda levantó su varita y todos desaparecieron del hospital

---------------------------

ESCUELA

--------------------------

Cosmo llegó al salón. Todos lo miraban. En eso llegó Wanda. Al ver a Cosmo, Wanda se le acercó y le dio una pequeña galleta con un corazón de merengue.

"Gracias Wanda" dijo Cosmo comiendo la galleta

"Solo quería que estuvieras feliz" Wanda se sentó en su banco.

Juanissimo apareció en el salón.

"Hola Cosmo" dijo Juanissimo

"Eh…¿Hola?"

"No lo molestes" dijo Wanda

"No le voy a hacer nada"

"No te preocupes Wanda, estoy bien"

"Cosmo, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien"

"Si claro" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, sabes que no sería capaz de hacerle algo a tu novio"

"Si claro" dijo Cosmo

El salón entero estaba viendo a los tres.

"Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar, las clases van a empezar" dijo Wanda

Juanissimo se sentó en su banco y la maestra apareció en el salón.

"Cosmo, bienvenido de nuevo, espero que esté bien" dijo la maestra

"Gracias"

"Muy bien"

--------------------------------

SALIDA

-------------------------------

"Cosmo, Blonda me dejó estar contigo tres horas, vamonos"

Wanda tomó a Cosmo del brazo y se fueron al parque.

Los dos iban caminando de la mano. Cosmo se detuvo a ver un señor que vendñia ramos de flores. Cosmo comrpó uno y se lo dio a wanda. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar el ramo, una enorme abeja salió de entre las flores.

Wanda corrió con la abeja tras ella. Cosmo empezó a perseguir la abeja, sacó su varita y lanzó un pequeño rayo amarillo. La abeja se convirtió en un rollo de papel de baño.

"No iba a hacer eso" dijo Cosmo recogiendo el rollo

"Gracias por las flores Cosmo" dijo Wanda recuperando el aire "No debiste, en serio"

--------

NAVIDAD

-------

"Feliz Navidad Wanda" dijo Cosmo dándole una pequeña caja a Wanda

"Gracias Cosmo" dijo Wanda "Tambien te traje algo"

Wanda le dio a Cosmo una pequeña cajita. Cosmo la abrió, era un pequeño hamster café envuelto en listón lila. Wanda abrió su regalo, era una caja de chocolates. Wanda sonrió y empezó a comer unos cuantos.

"Cosmo, amo los chocolates" dijo Wanda atascándose la boca de chocolate

"Lo sabía" dijo Cosmo

-----------

AÑO NUEVO

-----------

"Feliz año nuevo Wanda" dijo Cosmo dándole un abrazo

"Bien, ahora solo falta la cuenta regresiva del año"dijo Wanda viendo a su reloj que marcaban las 11:59 p.m.

Cosmo y Wanda se dieron la mano. Un año nuevo comenzaria ya.

"Feliz año 2890424254321 Cosmo" dijo Wanda

"¿Los cuentas?"

"Claro, necesito saber que año es"

"Muy apenas se cuantos años tengo yo" dijo Cosmo

-------------------------------------

ENERO

-------------------------------------

"Hoy es Enero 15" dijo Cosmo

"Y eso es importante ¿porque?…." dijo Ray

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Wanda y junte a mi banda para darle un pequeño show"

"Ay no Cosmo, la vas a espantar muy feo"

"Se que mi banda no sirve mucho, pero la podemos divertir un rato"

"ya te lo advertí"

"Bien, Wanda saldrá de su casa en un rato, deséame suerte Ray"

"Te deseare un casco por si las masetas caen de las ventanas"

"Adiós"

--------------casa de wanda------------------

Wanda estaba bajando las escaleras, Cosmo le había hablado y le había dicho que le tenia una sorpresa, ella estaba ya emocionada.

Wanda abrió la puerta. Ahí afuera estaba Cosmo, con otros tres, Santa, Bethoven y un centauro.

"Toquen" dijo Cosmo electrocutándose con su triangulo eléctrico

Una combinación de la sinfonía de Bethoven, tamborazos, electrocución y bateria se oyó por toda la calle. Las ventanas empearon a explotar y Wanda solo podía taparse los oídos.

Cosmo se detuvo al igual que todos. Wanda volteó a verlos. Cosmo solo sonrió.

"Cosmo…yo…" dijo Wanda caminando hacia ellos

"Lo se, mi banda no sirve, pero solo quería sorprenderte" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Vaya sorpresa cosmo"

Blonda salió de la casa.

"Mira Wanda, si crees que voy a aguantar ese ruido de nuevo, le diré todo a papá"

"Mira Blonda" respondió Wanda "Si le dices algo, grabare una canción completa de ellos y te encerrare sin tu varita con la grabadora a máximo volumen"

"Que graciosa" Blonda se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa

"Ya nos podemos ir?" dijo el centauro

"Claro, adiós" dijo Cosmo

Todos se fueron.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Wanda" dijo Cosmo

"Muchas gracias Cosmo"

"Cierra los ojos" dijo Cosmo

Wanda los cerró y cosmo levantó su varita.

"Ábrelos ya"

Wanda abrió los ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció.

"Es la ciudad de chocolate" dijo Wanda abrazando a cosmo

"Creí que te gustaría, porque te gusta el chocolate"

"Me encanta. Solo había oído hablar de este lugar pero jamás había venido"

"Te compré una hora del buffet de chocolate"

"Aww Cosmo no debiste"

Antes de que Cosmo pudiera decir algo, wanda salio corriendo al buffet. Empezó a tomar todo lo que tocaba y se lo comía.

-----una hora después-----

"¿Wanda, estas bien?" dijo Cosmo

"Choo…choo..choco" Wanda estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de chocolate. Estaba como borracha.

"Wanda, creo que no debiste haber comido tanto chocolate" dijo Cosmo tratando de levantarla "Creo que es mucha azucar para un dia entero, tal vez una semana"

Cosmo levanto su varita y con eso aparecieron en el cuarto de cosmo.

"No hagas ruido Wanda, mi mamá esta dormida"

Cosmo tomó una toalla y empezó a limpiar la cara de Wanda. Wanda empezó a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida.

"¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo "¿Wanda?. Despierta, mi mamá puede verte y no puedo levarte a tu casa, me vería tu papá"

Cosmo acostó a wanda en su cama y Cosmo se sentó en el suelo mirándola.

"Wanda, despierta"

Wanda estaba tan borracha de chocolate que no podía despertar.

Cosmo levantó su varita y los dos aparecieron frente a la casa de Wanda. Cosmo tocó el timbre y despareció dejando a wanda frente a la puerta.

-------------------------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-----------------------------

"Wanda, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, desperté en mi cama y mi papá dijo que me desmaye porque era tarde"

Cosmo miró a Wanda. Estaba feliz que estuviera con él. No se imaginaba el día que se pudieran separar. Pero él sabía que eso no pasaría.

Los meses pasaron y al fin llegó el momento esperado. La graduación.


	12. Graduación, MagiaAcademia,De nuevo

-----------------------------

GRADUACION

-----------------------------

"Cosmo, no puedo creer que si te hayas graduado" dijo Wanda emocionada

"Yo tampoco me creo" dijo Cosmo jugando con su sombrero de graduación

"Solo nos van a entregar los papeles y salimos de la preparatoria"

"Si"

"Y los dos seremos libres ya"

"¿libres de que?"

"De la escuela Cosmo" dijo Wanda "Aunque tendríamos que entrar a la magia academia para ser padrinos magicos"

"¿En serio quieres trabajar en eso?"

"Claro, ¿tu no?¿no te gusta?"

"Si me gusta pero…no lo se"

"Cosmo, ¿desde cuando piensas antes de probarlo?"

"No se, es solo que…"

"Alumnos, hagan una fila aquí" dijo la maestra

Cosmo y Wanda se formaron. Al final de la fila estaban los directores, Jorgen Von Strangle y todos los maestros entregando certificados. En el público estaban Don Papi, Mamá Cosma y todos los padres de cada alumno.

"No quiero que nadie me quite cámara" dijo Blonda

"La foto es con los directores"

"No, la foto es mía, y solo yo voy a salir en ella"

"y…¿Ya sabes en que trabajarás?"

"trabajar, ¿yo?" Blonda subió por las escaleras del escenario, tomó su certificado y poso para la foto. Luego bajó del escenario por el otro lado.

"Wanda" dijo Jorgen

Wanda subió y recibió su certificado. Pudo ver en el público a su padre aplaudiendo y a mamá Cosma haciendo caras de disgusto.

"Cosmo" dijo Jorgen

Cosmo subió lentamente al escenario. Todo el público lo miraba. Desde hace seis años que Cosmo debió haber pasado por esto. Cosmo caminó nervioso hacia los maestros. Recibió su certificado y luego volteó al público. Su mamá estaba aplaudiendo y gritando, Don Papi hacia señales con su puño.

Cosmo siguió avanzando hacia el otro lado del escenario para bajar, donde lo esperaba Wanda con una sonrisa.

"Cosmo, felicidades, ya te graduaste" Wanda lo abrazó y Cosmo vio su certificado. No podía creer que se había graduado, después de reprobar tantas veces.

"Cosmo lu'lu, estoy tan feliz" dijo Mamá Cosma

"Mira mamá un papelito" dijo Cosmo dándole el certificado

"Estoy tan feliz, al fin pudiste graduarte tu solo"

"Bueno, Wanda me ayudo"

"Te dije que no volvieras a ver a Wanda jovencito"

"Pero solo me ayudó a estudiar"

"Bueno, no importa, ahora vamos a casa"

"Esta bien ¿puedo despedirme de Wanda? No me puedo ir sin decirle nada, pensara que me perdí"

"Vamonos Cosmo" Mamá Cosma agarró a Cosmo del brazo y lo jaló hacia fuera

"¿Cosmo?" dijo Wanda "¿Cosmo?"

"Cosmo ya se fue, lo vi salir con su mamá" dijo Mina

"Esta bien, con tal de que no se haya perdido" dijo Wanda "Ya nos graduamos"

Wanda y Mina se abrazaron, esperando que después de esto siguieran saliendo como amigas, ellas y Hannah

------------------------------------------

"Cosmo, te inscribí en la academia de hadas militares"

"¿Porque?"

"Porque quiero que estés lejos de Wanda mientras ella se va"

"¿Qué?"

"Porque yo digo"

"No quiero ir"

Mamá Cosma lo agarró de los pies y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Cosmo se agarró del piso, pero Mamá Cosma lo siguió jalando. Mamá Cosma fue arrastrando a Cosmo por casi todo el mundo mágico hasta que llegaron a la academia. Cosmo se seguía gritando.

"¡No quiero ir!" gritaba Cosmo "¡Mamá!"

"Aunque no quieras, entrarás en esa oficina, te darán un uniforme, entrarás al patio y aprenderás a manejar tu varita correctamente"

"Pero ya se usarla bien, bueno a veces, cuando estoy con wanda si sirve"

"Cosmo, deja de hablar de esa Wanda y entra ya"

Cosmo se levantó del suelo y entró nerviosos a la oficina donde estaba Jorgen Von Strangle sentado en una pequeña silla.

"Cosmo, llegas tarde" dijo levantándose de la silla.

Jorgen todavía traía su uniforme de hada de cinco estrellas puesto.

Jorgen levantó su enorme varita y con un POOF! Cosmo traía puesto un uniforme celeste y un casco.

"Ahora, sal al patio y formate con todos los demás"

Cosmo salió, todos estaban en una fila totalmente derecha, no se movían y saludaban cuando Jorgen pasaba. Cosmo se formó.

"Presenten varas" dijo Jorgen "Y por presenten varas quiero decir ¨No me avergüencen frente a los soldados"

Cosmo levantó su varita y un enorme rayo amarillo salió al aire. Cuando el rayo estaba muy arriba, se convirtió en un POOF! Y un enorme hidra rojo de tres cabezas apareció y lanzó fuego a Jorgen, quemandolo todo.

"Bola de Nieve" dijo Cosmo abrazando al hidra

Jorgen levantó su varita, el hidra desapareció y Cosmo apareció frente a Jorgen.

"Tu, limpia inodoros de por vida" dijo Jorgen dándole una bomba de succión.

Cosmo la tomó y miró a Jorgen.

"Pero…ni siquiera quería entrar aquí, mi mamá me obligo"

"Pues ahora yo te obligo a limpiar inodoros"

"Pero no de por vida"

"Esta bien, hasta que te gradúes"

"¿Para que es esta escuela?" dijo Cosmo

"Para aprender a usar bien la varita, y con eso, podrás conseguir cualquier trabajo, incluso ser hada padrino"

"¿padrino?"

"Si, padrino"

"¿con magia?"

"Si, con magia, ¡eso es obvio!"

"Exactamente, ¿Qué hace un padrino mágico?" dijo Cosmo

"Cuida niños terrícolas infelices"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Hasta que el niño cumple dieciocho"

"¿Y nos vamos nada más asi?"

"Si, a ellos se les borra la memoria"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque yo lo digo! Y ya deja de preguntar"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes que?, probemos tu desempeño"

Jorgen levantó su varita y aparecieron frente a la Atlántida, era una pequeña isla con castillos de vidrio y brillaba e limpia

"Se cómo hacerla más limpia" dijo Cosmo levantando su varita.

La isla se hundió.

Una estrella del casco de Jorgen se cayó. Levantó su varita y aparecieron frente Pompeya.

"Se cómo hacerla cálida" Cosmo levantó su varita y un volcán explotó.

Otra estrella del casco de Jorgen cayó al suelo. Levantó su varita y aparecieron frente a Sanadu

Cosmo levantó su varita y la limpia ciudad se convirtió en fábricas y ríos de aguas negras

"Yo llamo Pittsburg" dijo Cosmo

Las últimas estrellas de Jorgen cayeron al suelo.

"Hada mediocre, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?"

"Eh…no"

"Me haz hecho perder mi rango de hada de cinco estrellas, te aniquilaré"

Cosmo levantó su varita y despareció. Con un POOF! Apareció en un pequeño cuarto, solo tenía una cama y una mesa. Su habitación de la academia, donde pasaría los próximos cuatro años, si es que no reprobaba ninguno.

Cosmo marcó a Wanda por su celular.

"¿Hola?" dijo Wanda por el teléfono

"Wanda, soy Cosmo"

"Cosmo, ¿dónde estás?"

"Mi mamá me metió a la magia academia militar"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y no creo salir pronto"

"Pues, yo me voy a meter a la magia academia, pero no la militar"

"¿Entonces vamos a pasar más tiempo separados?"

"Solo cuatro años"

"Está bien"

"Cuando nos graduemos nos podemos juntar de nuevo Cosmo, además podemos juntarnos los sábados, domingos y en las vacaciones"

"Esta bien, haré todo lo posible para no reprobar ningún año"

"Gracias Cosmo, te veo luego"

"Está bien. Adiós."

Cosmo colgó.

"Ayy…aquí vamos de nuevo"

--------------------------------


	13. Nunca Peleas

AL LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

------------------------------------------

Cosmo se despertó. Era muy temprano, pero se levantó. Vio en la cama de arriba. Estaba un hada de cabello negro.

"Bueno días" dijo Cosmo para levantarlo

El hada despertó y dejo ver sus ojos naranja.

"Supongo que tu eres mi compañero de cuarto" dijo Cosmo

"Supongo…soy Richard, pero me puedes decir Ricky"

"Soy Cosmo"

"¿Qué hora es?" dijo Ricky

"Son las seis de la mañana" dijo Cosmo

"¡Qué temprano! ¿Porqué me despertaste?"

"Porque quería saber quien eras"

"Buenas Noches" dijo Ricky cubriéndose con la cobija.

En ese momento Jorgen tomó una trompeta y sopló. El ruido hizo que todos despertaran de un brinco. Cosmo solo se bajo de su cama y se vistió usando su varita. Ya listo fue corriendo a donde estaba Jorgen. Después de él, todos empezaron a formarse.

"Tú Cosmo. Espero que no hagas nada malo o te reprobaré" dijo Jorgen

"No me repruebe" dijo Cosmo "Si me reprueba no podré estar con wanda"

"¿Wanda" dio Jorgen

"Si, es mi novia" dijo Cosmo

"Wanda es la alumna más aplicada que ví en la preparatorias" dijo Jorgen "¿Y dices que es tu novia?"

"Si"

"Tú me hiciste perder mi rango de cinco estrellas en menos de una hora, no quiero imaginarme que harás hoy" dijo Jorgen

"Trataré de ser un buen estudiante"

"Más te vale" dijo Jorgen apuntándolo con su enorme varita "Porque te irá mal si no cumples"

"Esta bien "dijo Cosmo cubriendo su cara con sus brazos

"Bien" dijo Jorgen bajando su varita

"Me pregunto como le estará yendo Wanda" se dijo Cosmo a sí mismo

---------------------------------------

"Wanda, ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Mina

"Nada, estoy bien"

"Te ves rara"

"Solo tengo sueño" dijo Wanda tallándose los ojos

"¿Dónde está Blonda?" dijo Hannah

"Ella se fue a hacer un casting en Magiawood"

"¿En serio?" dijo Hannah

"Si, de una película llamada El novio de mi hermana" dijo Wanda enojada

"Genail"

"Escogió una vida fácil" dijo Wanda cruzando sus brazos "Dijo que si consigue el papel, al terminar la película, entrará al mundo de las novelas"

"Siempre ha sido muy dramática" dijo Mina

"La hubieran visto cuando teníamos nueve años" dijo Wanda

"Oigan, la clase ya va a empezar" dijo Hannah

"¿Quién es la maestra?" dijo Wanda

"Es la Señorita Dulce"

"Eso se oye lindo" dijo Mina

Las tres entraron al salón. Se sentaron juntas en las mesas del fondo del salón. La maestra apereció. Era una maestra grande y musculosa. Traía un metro de madera en las manos.

"Pero no se ve dulce" le dijo Mina a Hannah

"Silencio ustedes dos" gritó la maestra apuntando a Mina y a Hannah

"Definitivamente no" dijo Wanda

---------------------------------------------

Cosmo estaba corriendo en una fila por el patio de entrenamiento. Todos estaban ya muy cansados. Cosmo ya no soportaba correr más. Pero Jorgen los estaba viendo bien. Si llegara alguien a pararse, empezaría de nuevo.

Los pies de Cosmo empezaron a doler. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería detenerse, pero no quería empezar de nuevo. Ricky levantó la mano

"¿Qué" dijo Jorgen

"¿Qué tiene que ver correr con saber usar la varita?" dijo Ricky sin dejar de correr

"Nada, solo me gusta verlos sufrir" dijo Jorgen riendo

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

------------------------------------------

Todas estaban abriendo y cerrando sus manos. Llevaban una hora haciendo ese ejercicio.

"Ya me duelen mucho mis manos" dijo Mina

"Maestra, ¿Porqué hay que hacer esto?" dijo Hannah

"Para poder manejar bien la varita" dijo Dulce

"¿Y porque tantas veces?" dijo Mina

"Porque yo quiero" dijo Dulce riendo

Todas fruncieron el ceño.

--------------------------------------

Cosmo cayó cansado en su cama. Solo quería dormir.

"Cielos, es mi primer día aquí y ya lo odio" dijo Ricky

"Lo se"

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo de que ayer lo hiciste perder su rango de cinco estrellas?" dijo Ricky

"Si" dijo Cosmo acostándose

Ricky se subió a su cama.

"¿Y también lo de tu novia?"

Cosmo lo miró.

"Claro que sí"

"Yo también tengo novia, se llama Carolina" dijo Ricky

"¿Y es linda?" dijo Cosmo

"Claro que sí, tiene cabello rojo, ojos lila, es muy linda"

Cosmo pensó. Rojo, lila, Carolina. Era la hermana de Ray.

"Oye yo la conozco" dijo Cosmo

"¿En serio?"

"Si, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo"

"¿De Ray?" dijo Ricky

"Si"

"Él me ha estado vigilando mucho. Dice que si no hago feliz a su hermana me va a matar"

"Ray es muy protector de su hermana" dijo Cosmo "Cuando la conocí me dijo que no me acercara a ella ¿Cuánto llevas con ella?" dijo Cosmo

"Como dos semanas ¿Cuánto llevas con tu novia?"

"En una semana serían tres meses"

"Genial. ¿Y no han tenido peleas, o discusiones?"

"No, ¿Por qué?"

"Solo tenía curiosidad, yo y Carolina hemos discutido una vez nada mas"

"Yo no me he peleado con ella"

"Espero que sigan siempre asi"

Ricky se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Cosmo se quedó pensando. Nunca empezaría una pelea con ella, a menos que fuera por una buena razón.

------------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

----------------

"Al fin es sábado" dijo Cosmo

"Lo sé, las clases comenzaron el lunes, pero apenas ayer vine"

"Yo llegué el jueves, mi mamá me obligó a venir"

"A mi también, bueno ya me voy. Iré a ver a Carolina. Adiós" dijo Ricky

Cosmo sacó su celular y marcó a wanda.

--------------------

"Al fin es sábado" dijo Mina

"Solo llevamos un día ahí y ya estoy muy cansada" dijo Hannah

"Ya no soporto a la maestra" dijo Wanda

"No resulto ser tan dulce como su nombre" dijo Mina

"Debo recoger unas cosas de mi casa para traer aquí a la prisión" dijo Hannah

"Con esa maestra parece lugar de tortura, no prisión" dijo Mina

El teléfono de Wanda sonó.

"¿Hola?" dijo Wanda contestado

"Wanda, soy yo Cosmo"

"Cosmo, ¿Cómo te ha ido?" dijo Wanda

"No muy bien, mi maestro es Jorgen y nos ha estado torturando estos dos días"

"Mi maestra también"

"Bien, ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?" dijo Cosmo

"¿A dónde?"

"No lo se, a donde tu quieras"

"Te veo en el parque en media hora, ahí veremos a donde vamos, ¿Esta bien?"

"Esta bien"

Wanda colgó.

"Veré a Cosmo en media hora. Vamos a traer las cosas de tu casa y luego me voy al parque" dijo Wanda

Las tres caminaron hacia la casa de Hannah.

------------------------------

Cosmo caminaba por la banqueta. No sabía porque tenía que esperar media hora, pero tanía que pasar el tiempo en algo. Cosmo se detuvo en una florería. Se le ocurrió darle una rosa a Wanda, así que entró.

Había muchas flores. Las paredes eran flores, todo. Cosmo se acercó al cajero, era ya muy viejo y traía unos lentes muy grandes.

"Disculpe señor, necesito una flor"

"¿Es para alguien especial?" dijo el vendedor

"Pues si"

"Bien, tengo unas cuantas rosas rojas y blancas" dijo el vendedor caminando hacia una de las paredes "Puede elegir cualquiera"

"Tardaré un poco, pero tengo media hora" dijo Cosmo "No se porqué hay tantos tipos de rosas con tantos significados"

"Es porque hay más de 42084021 tipos de rosa, y le pusieron significados a cada una, hay significados muy tontos como este" tomó una rosa "Significa que tiene un gusano en la cabeza, y esta otra significa que el clima esta nublado"

Cosmo empezó a examinar rosa por rosa. El vendedor estaba diciendole el significado de cada una.

---------------------

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

-------------------

Wanda llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca para esperar a Cosmo.

"¿Dónde puede estar?" dijo Wanda viendo su reloj

------

El vendedor seguía diciendo significados.

"Y esta significa…"

"Ya es tarde" dijo Cosmo mirando su reloj "Llevaré esta dijo Cosmo agarrando una rosa

"Esa significa que ya no la quieres" dijo el vendedor

Cosmo tomó otra

"Esa significa que nunca iniciarías una pelea con ella" dijo el vendedor

"Esta es perfecta" dijo Cosmo recordando lo que Ricky había dicho "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Déjeme checar la lista" dijo sacando una enorme lista de precios

Cosmo miró su reloj.

---------------------------

Wanda seguía sentada en la banca. Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Wanda volteo y vio a Juanissimo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Wanda levantándose

"Nada, solo te vi y no pude resistir acercarme" dijo Juanissimo levantándose

"Pues será mejor que te vayas, Cosmo llegará en cualquier momento"

--------

"No, este precio no es" dijo el vendedor

-------

"Bien, ya me voy, pero antes solo te quiero preguntar algo" dijo Juanissimo

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me cambiaste por Cosmo?"

"Porque yo quise" dijo Wanda

"Pero, oí el chisme de que le diste un beso" dijo Juanissimo

"¿Y qué?" dijo Wanda

"Nunca me diste a mí un beso"

"Porque estabas muy ocupado enseñando tus músculos a otras" dijo Wanda

"Pero cuando salíamos al cine"

"Porque todos no estaban mirando, porque tú estabas haciendo un show para todas"

"Bien…pero ¿Qué tal la vez que…?"

--------

"Aquí esta el precio, es un dólar cincuenta" dijo el vendedor

"Bien" Cosmo sacó el dinero y se lo puso en la mesa "Gracias"

"¿No quieres recibo?" dio el vendedor

"No gracias" dijo Cosmo desapareciendo con su varita

--------

"No Juanissimo, ya vete" dijo Wanda enojada

Juanissimo vio a Cosmo aparecer unos metros tras de Wanda. Juanissimo pensó en alguna forma de hacerlo enojar. Juanissimo se acercó a Wanda y la besó. Wanda trató de alejarlo, pero era muy furte.

Cosmo vio a Juanissimo besando a Wanda. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes. Cuando Juanissimo vio que Cosmo ya los había visto, dejo a wanda ir.

"¿Porqué fue eso?" dijo Wanda enojada

"Para el show" dijo Juanissimo sonriendo

Wanda volteó atrás. Ahí estaba Cosmo flotando. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que querían salir, pero no podían.

"Cosmo…" dijo Wanda acercándose a Cosmo

Cosmo retrocedió. Su cara tenía enojo. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Cosmo cerró el puño, lo que hizo que la rosa que traía en su mano se arrugara y se le cayeran algunos pétalos. Cosmo la soltó y la rosa cayó al suelo. Luego levantó su varita y desapareció.

"Cosmo" dijo Wanda

Wanda volteó a ver a Juanissimo con enojo. Juanissimo estaba sonriendo.

"Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mi o te iba a ir mal" dijo con mucha rabia y una lágrima en su cara.

"Lo se, pero ya obtuve lo que quería" dijo Juanissimo desapareciendo

Wanda se quedó flotando ahí. Pensaba a dónde se pudo haber ido Cosmo. Tenía que explicarle todo.

------------------------------

Cosmo apareció bajo el árbol donde Wanda lo había besado por primera vez. Esta vez ya sabía como salir de ahí, así que no se podía perder.  
Cosmo se sentó. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Cosmo se acostó de lado en el suelo de tierra. No quería moverse. No quería volver. Lo que quería era solo quedarse ahí un tiempo, quizás todo el día, quizas toda su vida.


	14. reconciliacion,graduación,la pregunta

-------------AL SIGUIENTE DIA------------

Wanda llegó al restaurante con Ray al siguiente día.

"Ray, ¿has visto a Cosmo?" dijo Wanda "Desde ayer que no lo encuentro, hoy no pude dormir, tuve que volver a mentirle a mi padre y…"

"Tranquila Wanda" dijo Ray. Ray notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Se pelearon?" dijo Ray

Wanda solo lo vio y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

------------------------------

Cosmo abrió los ojos. Ya había luz. Por segunda vez, se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol. Pero esta vez no estaba perdido.  
Cosmo se levantó. Los recuerdos empezaron a volver a su mente mientras despertaba.  
Levantó su varita y apareció en su cuarto. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió.

"Cosmo ¿Dónde estabas?" dijo Mamá Cosma

"En ninguna parte" dijo Cosmo sin prestarle atención

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¡Qué te importa!" gritó Cosmo

Mamá Cosma no dijo nada. Jamás en su vida Cosmo le había gritado. Mamá Cosma retrocedió y se metió a su cuarto.

Como solo miró la ventana enojado. Su cara fue cambiando de enojo a tristeza. Una lágrima cayó de la cara de Cosmo. Miró a su cuarto. Tenía que tomar unas cosas para volver a la academia.

-----------------------------

"Y, ¿Ya no lo encontraste?" dijo Ray

"No" dijo Wanda llorando

"Sabes, si desde ayer que lo estas buscando, tal vez ya volvió a su casa"

"No quiero ir, su madre no me dejaría ni ver su casa"

"Bueno, tendrá que salir algún día"

"Saldrá hoy a la magia academia, pero ahí no puedo entrar"

"¿Esta en la magia academia?" dijo Ray

"Si, lleva ahí desde el jueves"

"Pues, no se" Ray notó a wanda muy triste "Te garantizo que cuando le expliques a Cosmo todo, volverá contigo"

Wanda lo miró y sonrió.

"Gracias Ray, ya me tengo que ir". Wanda salió del restaurante

Un hada entró al restaurante. Tenía cabello rojo y ojos lila.

"Ray, es Richard" dijo

"Ay Carolina, ¿ahora tu?" dijo Ray

----------------------------

Wanda al salir del restaurante, se encontró con Juanissimo.

"Espero que estés contento" dijo Wanda enojada

"No" dijo Juanissimo "Mañana iré de nuevo a mi ciudad mágica. Ya que solo era un estudiante de intercambio"

"Genial" dijo Wanda sonriendo "Que te vaya bien"

"Volveré" dijo Juanissimo desapareciendo

------------------------

Cosmo llegó a su cuarto en la magia academia. Dejó su maleta a un lado y se acostó en su cama. Richard estaba arriba.

"¿Ricky?" dijo Cosmo oyendo ruidos

"Déjame Cosmo"

"¿Estás llorando?" dijo Cosmo flotando hacia arriba

"Carolina me dejó Cosmo" dijo Ricky con una lágrima

"Ya somos dos" dijo Cosmo

"¿Porqué?" dio Ricky volteando a ver a Cosmo

"Quedé con Wanda de vernos en el parque. Cuando llegué…estaba con su exnovio" dijo Cosmo mirando al piso "besándolo"

"Eso es terrible" dijo Ricky "Es peor que lo mío"

"¿Qué te paso a ti?"

"No lo sé, eso es lo malo. Ella solo me dijo que ya no y se fue"

"Espero que no haya sido algo que le hiciste, porque Ray se enojaría"

"Ray, ¿Es fuerte?"

"Bueno, era el más popular en la escuela, cuando estábamos juntos. Él me defendía de los que me querían golpear. Todos los hombres le temían, pero las chicas lo perseguían, aunque ya no tanto" dijo Cosmo "Éramos buenos amigos, bueno somos"

"¿Eso es un si?"

"Si"

"Bueno. Podemos compartir estos momentos deprimentes juntos. Me alegra no ser el único triste aquí" dijo Ricky sonriendo

"A mi también"

----------------------------------------

Wanda llegó a su cuarto en la magia academia. Sacó su celular y marcó a Cosmo.

----------------

El teléfono de Cosmo sonó. Cosmo vio la pantalla.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Ricky

"Wanda" dijo Cosmo "¿Crees que deba contestar?"

"Yo si le contestaría"

Cosmo contestó.

"¿Qué?" dijo Cosmo enojado

"Cosmo, ¿Cómo estas?" dijo Wanda

"¿Cómo quieres que este?"

"Mala pregunta. Lo sé. Cosmo, solo quería explicarte todo"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como lo que paso en el parque"

"¿Qué con eso?" Te vi, ahí estabas, lo besaste, ¿Qué quieres explicar?"

"Que no fue porque yo quería" dijo Wanda "Juanissimo probablemente te vio y quiso ponerte celoso, pero yo no hice nada"

"Claro que no" dijo Cosmo sarcásticamente

"Cosmo, por favor créeme"

"No se Wanda, te quiero creer, pero no estoy seguro"

"Por favor Cosmo, decídelo, y cuando me creas… háblame" Wanda colgó

Cosmo colgó y volteó a ver a Ricky.

"¿Crees que debí haberle creído?"

"No lo se Cosmo, eso es tu decisión. No es mi novia"

Cosmo guardó su celular y se quedó pensando en su cama.

--------

Wanda se acostó en su cama. Esperaba que Cosmo le creyera. Porque era la verdad.

-------

"Richard. Abre la puerta" gritó Ray desde afuera

"Cosmo, es Ray" dijo Ricky ocultándose

"Yo abriré" Cosmo se levantó y abrió la puerta.

"Cosmo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Ray

"Aquí vivo, temporalmente"

"Aquí vive Richard, ¿Cierto?" dijo Ray "Carolina me dijo que aquí vivía"

"Si, pero ahora no está. Dijo que iría a comprar chocolates para Carolina. Se quería disculpar"

"Oh. Está bien. Gracias Cosmo. Oh, si. Cosmo, Wanda está muy triste, ya me contó todo"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Pues, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Claro, solo no mires la cama de arriba"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…porque es de Ricky y él es un poco desordenado"

"Está bien" dijo Ray entrando a la habitación

------------una hora después---------------

Ray salió de la habitación. Ricky salió de debajo de la cobija.

"Eso fue muy emotivo" dijo Ricky "Y aquí abajo un poco sofocante"

"Debí haberle creído" dio Cosmo sacando su celular

"Cosmo, iré a comprar chocolates y a disculparme con Carolina de lo que fuera que le halla hecho" dijo Ricky bajando de su cama "Después de todo, tu dijiste que eso estaba haciendo"

"Esta bien" dijo Cosmo marcando un número.

"Oye. Pise una pluma, ¿es tuya?

"No, creo que es de Ray, pero dámela, algún día me servirá"

"¿No se la vas a devolver?"

"No, tiene muchas"

"Esta bien"

Ricky salió del cuarto.

"Cosmo" dijo Wanda por el teléfono

"Wanda, ¿podríamos vernos en el restaurante?" dijo Cosmo guardando la pluma

"Claro" Wanda colgó.

Cosmo levantó su varita y apareció en el restaurante.

"Cosmo, ¿Qué paso?" dijo Ray "Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos desde que me fui"

"Quede de verme con Wanda aquí"

"Esta bien"

Cosmo se sentó en una mesa. Y sacó la pluma de su bolsa. Nervioso, empezó a masticar la tapa de la pluma. En ese momento Wanda apareció y se sentó con Cosmo. Cosmo guardó la pluma en su bolsa de nuevo.

"Wanda, lo siento" dijo Cosmo

"No te preocupes Cosmo. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de ese modo" dijo Wanda

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo

Wanda solo sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Cosmo sonrió y tomo su otra mano. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Quieren algo?" dijo Binky

"Binky, ven acá" dijo Ray desde el cajero

Binky se fue con Ray

"Binky, les arruinaste el momento" dijo Ray "No es que yo los hubiera estado vigilando"

Binky se fue a atender otra mesa.

Cosmo volteó a ver a Wanda de nuevo. Wanda sonrió.

"Wanda, nunca te lo había dicho pero…te amo" dijo Cosmo

Wanda dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por meses había estado esperando que Cosmo le dijera eso. Todo ese tiempo solo lo demostraba, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

"Cosmo, yo también" dijo Wanda

Cosmo se fue a sentar al lado de Wanda. Cosmo se acercó y la besó. Wanda estaba feliz. Tantos meses y apenas era su segundo beso.

Ray los veía desde el cajero sonriendo.

"Es como ver una película" se dijo Ray a sí mismo

Ray volteó a ver a los clientes del restaurante. Todos estaban viendo a Cosmo y a Wanda.

---------al siguiente dia-----------en la magia academia---------------

Cosmo corría por el patio sonriendo. Jorgen lo detuvo.

"Cosmo, ¿Por qué sonríes, deberías estar sufriendo, llevan dos horas corriendo sin parar" dijo Jorgen

Cosmo volteó a ver a los demás, estaban cansados y ya no se podían mover.

"No había notado que llevábamos tanto tiempo" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Entonces haz mil lagartijas" dijo Jorgen

Cosmo empezó a hacer lagartijas. Al principio sus brazos empezaron a doler, pero luego su cerebro se volvió a desconectar y el dolor se iba. Volvió a sonreír.

Jorgen solo se fastidió más por no poder ver su sufrimiento.

"Esto no funciona" dijo Jorgen

---------------------------------------

"Wanda, ¿Porqué sonríes tanto?" dijo Mina

"Llevas sonriendo desde que empezamos a correr" dijo Hannah

"¿Cuánto llevamos corriendo?" dijo Wanda

"Cosmo unas dos horas" dijo Mina "literalmente"

"No lo había notado" dijo Wanda

"No puedo creer que no hayas notado que tus pies están sufriendo desde hace dos horas" dijo Mina

"Es solo que estoy pensando en otra cosa" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"¿Pensando en el idiota de Cosmo?" dijo Hannah

"No es idiota" dijo Wanda "Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero es muy lindo"

"No lo entiendo. Eres muy inteligente, y Cosmo muy apenas sabe contar hasta tres" dijo Hannah

"¿Y?" dijo Wanda

"¿Y?, Eso es un poco ilógico" dijo Mina

"Claro que no" dijo Wanda

"Ustedes, dejen de hablar" dijo Dulce

"Esa maestra ya me da miedo" dijo Hannah

-----------------------------------------

Cosmo terminó sus mil lagartijas, pero seguía haciendo más.

"Cosmo, ya acabaste" dijo Jorgen

"¿En serio?" dijo Cosmo deteniéndose

"Si, desde hace ochenta lagartijas" dijo Jorgen enojado

"No lo noté" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que sufras?" dijo Jorgen levantando a Cosmo del casco

"Hoy nada me puede hacer sufrir" dijo Cosmo

Jorgen lo soltó y se metió a su oficina.

"Debe haber algo que lo haga sufrir" dijo Jorgen caminando de un lado a otro pensando

----------

"¿A dónde fue?" dijo Ricky

"No lo sé, pero no nos dejó trabajo" dijo otro

"Entonces descansemos" dijo Ricky sentándose en el suelo

"Claro, ¿Porqué no?" dijo Cosmo sentándose

--------

Wanda entró a su habitación. Era la hora del descanso. Wanda sacó su celular y marcó a Cosmo.

--

Cosmo contestó.

"Wanda, ¿Qué paso?" dijo Cosmo

"Nada, solo quería hablarte" dijo Wanda "No he estado sintiendo los trabajos de la maestra"

"Yo tampoco" dijo Cosmo

"Y apenas hoy es lunes, falta toda una semana, faltan cuatro años para graduarnos"

"Pero pasarán rápido"

"Espero que si"

"Ya me tengo que ir, mi descanso ya acabó. Te hablo luego. Adiós" dijo Wanda

"Adiós" Cosmo colgó y volteó a ver a la oficina, donde Jorgen seguía pensando.

------------siete horas después------------------- 

"Tengo una idea" dijo Jorgen saliendo de la oficina

Jorgen levantó a Cosmo del suelo y le disparó con su varita.

Cuando el humo se fue, Cosmo ya no estaba, solo estaba un agujero.

Todos miraron al hoyo y Cosmo salió de él todo quemado, pero sonriendo.

"No" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"NOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Jorgen corriendo a su oficina

---------------------------

Pasaron los meses, los años. Cosmo y Wanda seguían felices. Se hablaban por teléfono y salían cuando no había clases. Juanissimo ya se había ido a su ciudad natal, así que no se volvieron a preocupar de él.

Después de cuatro años los dos llegaron a la graduación. El día en que serían ya totalmente libres de la educación en escuelas.

---------------------------

Wanda abrazó a Cosmo.

"Al fin nos libramos de las escuelas" dijo Wanda

"Si, ya no más maestros" dijo Cosmo

"Por fin. No creía aguantar a esa maestra un año más" dijo Mina

"Ni yo" dijo Hannah

"Bueno, yo tengo que hacer algo importante" dijo Cosmo "He esperado este día por años"

"¿Porqué?" dijo Wanda

"Porque…si" dijo Cosmo "Bueno ya me voy adiós" Cosmo desapareció

"Eso fue raro" dijo Mina

"Tal vez te vaya a dar algo" dijo Hannah

"No lo sé" dijo Wanda

"Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. Mis padres me esperan" dijo Mina desapareciendo

"Yo también, Hasta luego Wanda" dijo Hannah desapareciendo

Wanda levantó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer, cosmo apareció frente a ella.

"Cosmo, ya volviste" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"Wanda, desde hace años quería hacer esto" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"¿Qué?"

Cosmo se hincó frente a Wanda y sacó de su bolsa la pluma que Ray había olvidado hace cuatro años en su habitación. Cosmo no podía creer que todavía tuviera esa pluma, ya ni siquiera rayaba. Cosmo le quitó la tapa que estaba toda masticada.

"Wanda…yo….¿Te casarías conmigo?" dijo Cosmo dándole la tapa masticada.

Espero que les esté gustando, dejen su review!

Ya mero voy a acabar. Pero tengo unos cuantos capítulos más. No se cuantos vaya a escribir porque todo lo que escribo sale de mi mente al momento de tener el teclado en mis manos. Nada lo escribo antes, todo lo escribo al momento, así que no se cuántos más vaya a escribir.

Dejen su review!


	15. ¿Borracho?

Wanda lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes esperaban una respuesta.

"Cosmo…yo…"

"Si no quieres…" dijo Cosmo

"No, Cosmo, si quiero" dijo Wanda agarrando la tapa de la pluma

Cosmo se levantó y la besó. Wanda abrazó a Cosmo y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

"Pero…tu mamá" dijo Wanda

"Ya veré que hago. Pero ¿que hay de tu papá?"

"Pues, a él si tengo que decirle…no se como, pero lo haré"

"Esta bien" Cosmo la miró "Gracias"

"¿Gracias porqué?"

"Por decir que si"

Wanda lo abrazó y luego empezó a pensar como le diría a su papá.

"Sabes, debería ir a decirle a mi papá"

"Esta bien, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No. Mejor quédate aquí" Wanda le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

-----------------------------------

Wanda apareció en su casa. Don Papi estaba sentado en un escritorio tachando nombres de una lista.

"¿Don Papi?" dijo Wanda nerviosa

"Wanda, ¿Qué pasa?"

--------------------------------

Cosmo llegó a su casa. Su mamá estaba comiendo en la sala viendo novelas.

"Mamá" dijo Cosmo

"¿Qué paso Cosmo?"

"Yo…nada" dijo Cosmo flotando a su cuarto.

Mamá Cosma volvió a su novela.

----------------------------------

"¿Qué vas a qué!!!?" gritó Don Papi

"Me voy a casar"

"¿Con quién?" dijo Don Papi

"Pues…" el teléfono sonó y Don Papi respondió rápidamente.

"Luego me dices Wanda, me tengo que ir" Don Papi desapareció.

Wanda se fue a su cuarto. Ahí estaba Blonda

"Blonda, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Wanda "Creí que estabas actuando"

"Claro que estoy actuando, solo vine por unas cosas" dijo Blonda "Me compré una mansión"

"¿Con qué dinero?"

"Con lo que me pagan, solo te digo que es mucho. Más de lo que ganarías tu en toda tu vida"

"No voy a discutir contigo, hoy nadie me puede arruinar el día" dijo Wanda "Eso espero"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues…Cosmo y yo nos vamos a casar"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Blonda "Papi te prohibió ver a ese tarado"

"¿Y qué?" dio Wanda "Ya le dije que me voy a casar"

"¿Y si te dejó?"

"Todavía no me dice nada…se fue a trabajar"

"Típico" dijo Blonda "Me gustaría ver a papi negarte el permiso, pero me tengo que ir"

Blonda desapareció.

Wanda salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por la banqueta. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cosmo le había propuesto matrimonio. No sabía si estaba lista para eso, pero lo que más quería era estar con Cosmo.

--------------

Cosmo salió de su casa. Había decidido no decirle a su mamá. Pero seguía pensando que le iba a decir para salir de la casa el día de la boda.

Cosmo pasó frente al parque. Ahí sentado en una banca estaba Ricky. Cosmo se acercó.

"Ricky, ¿Qué tienes?" dijo Cosmo

"Ay Cosmo, Carolina se fue con otro" dijo Richard

"¿Porqué?"

"No lo se…yo…no me siento con ganas de hablar de nada"

"Esta bien"

"¿Y tu sigues con wanda?"

"Pues…le pregunte si se quería casar conmigo"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que si, pero…fue a decirle a su padre, así que no creo volver a verla"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues su padre me tenía prohibido acercarme a ella desde hace más de cuatro años"

"Y no le hiciste caso"

"No" dijo Cosmo "Tengo miedo que vayan a castigar a wanda"

"Cosmo, tu tienes una buena vida. Muy feliz" dijo Ricky levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo se, a un lugar donde pueda desahogarme"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Esta bien"

Cosmo y Ricky se fueron caminando por las calles, buscando algún buen lugar. Después de unos minutos, Ricky entró a un bar con Cosmo tras él.

"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo Cosmo

"En un bar, ¿no sabes que es?"

"Nunca había oído hablar de esto"

"Pues ahora lo conoces"

"¿A qué viene la gente?"

"Pues, normalmente vienen a liberar presiones, angustias, dolor"

"Pues casi no hay gente"

"No Cosmo, casi siempre la gente viene en la noche" Ricky se sentó "Dame una cerveza"

El hombre le dio un enorme tarro a ricky.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Cosmo "Huele feo"

"Es cerveza Cosmo, ¿Tampoco sabes que es?"

"No"

"¿Quieres probar?"

"No creo que me guste"

"Sabe horrible, pero me hace olvidar las cosas malas"

Ricky le dio el tarro a Cosmo. Cosmo lo tomó y lo vio con desagrado. Cosmo le dio un pequeño trago y dejo el tarro en la barra.

"Sabe horrible" dijo Cosmo

"Lo se" dijo Ricky tomando más

"Sabes, ya me tengo que ir" dijo Cosmo "Wanda debe estar buscándome"

"No te vayas" dijo Ricky "¿No quieres algo de tomar?"

"No" dijo Cosmo

"Solo un vaso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero que alguien me acompañe en mi dolor"

"¿Dolor?"

Ricky empezaba a ponerse borracho.

"Vamos Cosmo, solo un vaso"

-------media hora después---------

"Creo que tomaré otra" dijo Cosmo borracho

"Señores, no creo que deban tomar más" dijo el señor de la barra

"Pero quiero otra" dijo Cosmo

El hombre le dio otro tarro.

"Sabes, ya me voy" dijo Ricky

Ricky se levantó y se fue a la puerta y se salió.

"Señor, me temo que tendrá que pagar todo" dijo el hombre

Cosmo sacó su cartera y la dejó en la barra. El hombre sacó el dinero que debía pagar y le devolvió la cartera a Cosmo. Este solo la tomó y salió del bar todo borracho.

--------------------------------

"Ray, no encuentro a Cosmo" dijo Wanda

"¿Porqué siento que ya hemos pasado por esto?" dijo Ray

"Pero ahora no esta ni perdido, ni enojado, ahora solo no lo he visto desde la tarde"

"Y ¿Cómo estuvo la graduación?" dijo Ray

"Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida" dijo Wanda

"¿Porqué?"

"Cosmo me propuso matrimonio"

"¿Te dio anillo?"

"Pues, no…pero me dio esta tapa masticada" dijo Wanda enseñándole la tapa

"Esa tapa se me hace muy familiar" dijo Ray "¿Dónde está Cosmo?"

"Es que yo me fui porque le iba a decir a mi papá, pero estaba ocupado" dijo Wanda "Pero ya paso mucho tiempo y no lo he visto"

El teléfono sonó y Wanda contestó.

"_Wanda, Cosmo acaba de pasar por mi casa, y creo que algo anda mal"_ dijo Mina por el teléfono

"¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene?"

"_No lo se creo que esta borracho"_

"¿borracho?" dijo Wanda corriendo hacia la puerta

---

Cosmo iba caminando por la banqueta. Iba muy borracho. A lo lejos, Cosmo distinguió a una hada que iba cruzando la calle, Juanissimo.

"¿Volviste?" dijo Cosmo borracho tratando de seguirlo, pero él ya había cruzado la calle.

Cosmo entró a la calle sin ver nada. Lo único que se oyó fue el rechinido de las llantas de un auto y un golpe.

Creyeron que ya iba a acabar? Dejen su review!


	16. Despierta!

---------hospital-----------

"Saben, creo que ustedes dos me van a hacer rico" dijo el doctor

"Doctor, ¿Cosmo esta bien?" dijo Wanda

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo el doctor "la buena es que el auto no arrolló a Cosmo, solo lo golpeó"

"¿Y la mala?" dijo Ray

"Cosmo ha caído en un coma" dijo el doctor "Y no sabemos cuanto tiempo podría durar así"

"¿Porqué estaría borracho?" dijo Wanda

"No lo se, pero lo averiguaré" dijo Ray

"¿Puedo entrar doctor?" dijo Wanda

"En este momento me temo que no" dijo el doctor "Pero pueden volver en unos tres días a ver si Cosmo ya salió de su coma, pero no lo creo"

Wanda volteó a ver a Ray y empezó a llorar.

"No te preocupes Wanda, apuesto que Cosmo saldrá de su coma muy pronto" dijo Ray

-----tres días después------

"Doctor, venimos a ver a Cosmo"

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo el doctor "la buena es que pueden pasar a verlo"

Wanda sonrió.

"La mala es que todavía no sale de su coma"

"¿Qué?"

Wanda entró al cuarto. Ahí estaba Cosmo, acostado en una cama, no se movía, había muchas máquinas a su alrededor y conectadas a él.

Wanda se acercó a él y agarró su mano.

Ray entró a la habitación.

"No puedo creer que esté en coma justo ahora" dijo Wanda

"Yo todavía no averiguo porque estaba borracho" dijo Ray "Pero seguiré buscando"

"¿Crees que tarde mucho en despertar?"

"Sabes, un día leí que las personas en coma pueden oír todo lo que pasa, y que si les hablas te pueden oír. A veces los ayuda a curarse"

Wanda volteó a ver a Cosmo y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama.

Ray salió del cuarto.

"Cosmo, espero que te recuperes pronto" dijo Wanda apretando un poco su mano "Recuerda que me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. No te puedes quedar así"

Wanda vio a Cosmo. No se movía, nada.

"Tengo que irme, prometí a mi padre ayudarlo en unas cosas" Wanda se levantó "Mañana vendré"

Wanda salió de la habitación.

---------

Wanda llegó a su casa.

"Wanda, ¿Dónde estabas?" dijo Don Papi

"Oh, por ahí" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, recordé que nunca me dijiste con quien te ibas a casar"

"Emm…yo no, no me voy a casar" mintió wanda

"¿Y eso?" dijo Don Papi "¿Quién es para ir a ´hablar´con él por haberte dejado?"

"No papi, no me dejo, bueno, no lo sé"

"¿Porqué dices eso?"

"Pues, nada, ¿Qué tal si nos llevamos esto a tu nueva oficina?"

"Esta bien"

---------con ray----------

Ray iba caminando por la banqueta, quería averiguar porque Cosmo estaba borracho. Ray se detuvo frente un bar que estaba ahí cerca. Ray entró y se acercó al cantinero.

"Disculpe, hace como una semana, ¿no vio pasar por aquí a un hada de cabello verde?" dijo Ray

"Señor, hay muchos de cabello verde en el mundo" dijo el señor

"Bien, no se si venía con alguien, pero tiene ojos verdes, cabello verde y…sabe qué, creo que aquí traigo una foto" Ray sacó una pequeña foto de Cosmo de su billetera "Es él"

"Creo que hace como una semana vino aquí" dijo el señor "Oh si, ahora lo recuerdo, vino con un hada de cabello naranja creo, venía muy triste y cayó en una depresión y convenció a el verdecito a tomar cerveza, aunque él no quería, él lo convenció"

"Richard" dijo Ray saliendo del bar

------------------------

Wanda salió de la oficina de su papá. Estaba pensando en ir al hospital un rato, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su varita legó Ray.

"Ya se quien hizo que Cosmo se emborrachara" dijo Ray

"¿Quién?" dijo Wanda medio espantada

"Richard, su dizque amigo de la magia academia"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fui a un bar y me dijeron que había ido ahí con un hada de cabello naranja, y Cosmo solo conoce a un hada de cabello naranja"

"Y ahora que sabes, ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"No lo se, pero le irá mal. Primero hace sufrir a mi hermana y luego hace que Cosmo caiga en coma"

"Ray, tranquilízate, tal vez no fue su culpa"

"Claro que no, solo metió a Cosmo en su depresión"

"Ray, tranquilo" dijo Wanda calmando a Ray "Nunca te había visto así"

"Wanda, Cosmo es como mi pequeño hermanito, necesito cuidarlo"

"Lo sé, pero no por eso vas a golpear a un hada"

"No lo voy a golpear, lo voy a matar"

"Ray, mejor vamos a caminar, para calmarte"

"Esta bien, pero mas le vale no atravesárseme, o lo mato"

Ray y Wanda se fueron caminando al hospital. Al llegar al cuarto encontraron a Richard hablando con Cosmo.

"Tu" dijo Ray agarrando a Richard del cuello

"Ray, ¡suéltalo ya!" dijo Wanda

Ray lo soltó y Richard se escondió tras de Wanda.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Ray

"No fue a propósito" dijo Richard

"Ray, ya cálmate por favor" dijo Wanda

"Les pediré que no hagan mucho ruido por favor" dijo el doctor

"No habrá ruido después de que lo mate" dijo Ray

"Ray, por favor, siéntate en esa silla y respira" dijo Wanda "Vamos a arreglar esto sin violencia"

Ray se sentó y miró enojado a Richard.

------media hora después------

"Eso no justifica nada" dijo Ray

"Ray, cálmate ya"

"Saben ya me tengo que ir" dijo Richard levantándose

"No te vas a ir" dijo Wanda jalándolo a la silla de nuevo

"¿Me van a hacer algo?" dijo Richard

"Te vamos a hacer pagar el hospital cuando Cosmo salga" dijo Ray

"Lo pago si prometes no matarme" dijo Richard temblando

"Bien, y enfrentarás a su mamá"

"¿su mamá?" dijo Wanda "¿Dónde está?"

"Sabes, es una buena pregunta, para entonces ya estaría cavando la tumba de Wanda" dijo Ray

¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"Yo iré a ver a su casa" dijo Ray desapareciendo

"Richard, si quieres vivir, te recomiendo irte ahora que Ray no esta" dijo Wanda

Richard se levanto y salió del cuarto

Wanda volteó a ver a Cosmo.

"Cosmo, espero que no te haya aturdido esta pelea"

Wanda vio a Cosmo inmóvil. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

"Recupérate pronto Cosmo, recuerda que te ibas a casar conmigo" Wanda tomó su mano "No quiero que estés así más tiempo, me siento rara hablando con alguien que no muestra signos de vida"

---------------------------

Ray llegó a la casa de Mamá Cosma.

"¿Mamá Cosma?" dijo Ray entrando a la casa "¿Alguien?"

"Por aquí Ray" dijo Mamá Cosma en el sillón de la sala

"Señora, ¿Qué hace?"

"Nada, Supongo que quieres ver a Cosmo"

"Pues, en realidad yo…"

"No lo he visto desde el domingo antepasado, me dijo que se iba a graduar el domingo pasado, pero no ha llegado, supongo que sigue en la magia academia"

"Eh, si claro" dijo Ray "Entonces siga esperando y no lo busque"

"Está bien"

Ray salió de la casa y se fue al hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda seguía hablando con Cosmo cuando Ray entró silenciosamente al cuarto.

"Sabes" dijo Wanda a Cosmo "Recuerdo mi primer Día Malo, fui a la Tierra, todavía no había humanos, solo había dinosaurios, y pues, creo que no deje ninguno vivo"

"Sabes, a veces me das miedo" dijo Ray

"¿Encontraste a su mamá?" dijo Wanda

"Si, como Cosmo nunca fue a su casa después de la graduación, su madre cree que sigue en la magia academia"

"Bien, espero que despierte pronto"

Wanda se inclinó y le dio un beso a Cosmo en la frente. Ray y Wanda salieron del cuarto. Ya era tarde.

----------------al siguiente dia-----------------

Wanda llegó temprano al hospital y se encontró con el doctor.

"Doctor…vengo a ver a Cosmo" dijo Wanda

"Oh si, te tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo el doctor

"¿Qué pasa Doctor Rip Studdwell?"

"La buena noticia es que Cosmo despertó de su coma hace como tres horas"

Wanda corrió al cuarto sin dejar al doctor decir la mala noticia. Wanda entró al cuarto y vio a Cosmo sentado en su cama comiendo un plato de pudín.

"Cosmo, despertaste" dijo Wanda abrazando a Cosmo "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que si" dijo Cosmo "pero…¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa es la mala noticia" dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto

Dia Malo Este es el día en que las hadas tienen que ser malas por 24 horas (Se muestra en el capítulo 'The Really Bad Day' de Oh Yeah! Cartoons)


	17. Amnesia

El teléfono de Ray sonó.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Ray "…¿Que Cosmo qué?...voy para allá" Ray colgó

"Binky, cuida el restaurante, voy a hacer unas cosas" Ray salió del restaurante

------------hospital------------

Ray entró al cuarto y vio a Cosmo sentado en la cama. Wanda estaba hablando con el doctor al lado. Ray se acercó a Wanda.

"…sus recuerdos sigun ahi, pero no puede recordarlos él solo, ustedes deben ayudarlo a recordar, en menos de siete días"

"Y…¿Si no recuerda en una semana?" dijo Wanda

"Si no recuerda absolutamente todo, las memorias desaparecerán" dijo el doctor "Y ya no podrán regresar"

"¿Entonces hay que hacerlo recordar absolutamente todo?"

"Bueno, lo que logre recordar, lo que no, se borrará"

Wanda y Ray voltearon a ver a Cosmo. Cosmo los miró espantado.

"¿Qué me van a hacer?" dijo Cosmo temblando

"Vamos a hacerte recordar todo" dijo ray

"¿Qué es todo?" dijo Cosmo

"Todo" dijo Ray "No voy a dormir hasta que Cosmo recuerde todo"

"Ray, pero, ¿su niñéz?" dijo Wanda "Yo no sé por lo que ha pasado antes de conocerlo"

"Ni yo, pero tengo un plan"

----------casa de mama cosma---------

Ray tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Mama Cosma

Ray puso a Cosmo frente la puerta "Vamos Cosmo, ahora"

"Umm, soy yo, Cosmo, creo" dijo Cosmo

Mamá Cosma abrió la puerta.

"Cosmo" dijo Cosma "Te extrañé tanto"

"Hola señora, digo…mamá, creo, estoy buscando un álbum de fotos de mi vida" dijo Cosmo

"Claro Cosmo, ¿para qué?"

"Para recordar todo"

"Esta bien" Mamá Cosma apareció un enorme álbum verde y se lo dio a Cosmo

"Quiero recordar, ¿me ayudas?" dijo Cosmo

"Esta bien"

Los dos se sentaron y Mamá Cosma abrió el álbum, había muchas fotos de Cosmo de bebé, fotos de niño, y unas muy recientes.

-----------ocho horas después------------------

"Creo que empiezo a recordar, creo, gracias señora" dijo Cosmo "Quiero decir, mamá"

"Cosmo, estas muy raro hoy"

"Es solo que…voy a ver a Tomás" dijo Cosmo "Rogelio, Ramón, Ramiro, Re…Ray!"

"Cosmo, definitivamente, algo me ocultas"

"Ya me tengo que ir" Cosmo tomó el álbum "Adiós, creo"

Cosmo salió de la casa y Wanda y Ray salieron de los arbustos

"Cielos, Cosmo, te tardaste ocho horas" dijo Ray

"¿Recordaste algo?" dijo Wanda

"Si, creo" dijo Cosmo "¿Cómo dijeron que me llamo?"

"Te llamas Cosmo" dijo Ray "No creo que haya recordado algo"

"Cosmo, ¿recordaste algo de tu niñez?" dijo Wanda tomando el álbum "¿Algo?"

"Recuerdo que convertí a mi papá en una mosca" dijo Cosmo "Y que una vez me caí en un enorme agujero y mi mamá no me encontraba y recuerdo cuando comí queso con pudín en un restaurante italiano"

"¿Italiano?" dijo Wanda

"Bueno, es un comienzo" dijo Ray "¿Qué hay en ese álbum?"

"Casi toda su vida" dijo Wanda "Y no parece recordar cosas importantes"

"Sigamos" dijo Ray "Cada vez, el tiempo se va disminuyendo"

Cosmo, Wanda y Ray se fueron a la casa de Ray. Ray empezó a buscar en el álbum de Cosmo algo importante. En una de las páginas estaba un libro, el anuario de la preparatoria.

"Wanda, creo que esto ayudará" dijo Ray abriendo el anuario

"Cosmo debe recordar alguna festividad, o algunos amigos" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, Cosmo no tiene amigos mas que yo, tú y…Richard" dijo Ray con enojo al último nombre

"Debe tener aunque sea una firma" dijo Wanda buscando las hojas de firmas. Pero no había nada, estaban vacías las páginas. Wanda tomó una pluma rosa y escrbió: _Cosmo, siempre te amaré, Wanda _

"Deberíamos buscar más cosas" dijo Ray

Cosmo estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

Wanda y Ray se quedaron dormidos en la mesa. Cosmo apagó la televisión y los vio dormidos. Cosmo agarró las fotos y las libretas donde estaban sus recuerdos. Cosmo empezó a ver todo, pero nada se le hacía familiar. Después de unas horas, Cosmo se quedó dormido.

-------al siguiente dia----------

Ray se despertó y volteó a todas partes. Wanda seguía dormida en el suelo y Cosmo estaba dormido encima de su álbum de fotos.

"Cielos, ya va un día" dijo Ray "Wanda, despierta"

Wanda abrió los ojos y miró a Ray

"Wanda, cosmo se quedó viendo fotos, ¿Crees que haya recordado algo?"

"No lo sé" dijo Wanda

El teléfono de Wanda empezó a sonar. Wanda contestó.

"¿Hola?...vamos para allá" dijo Wanda colgando

"¿Quién era?"

"Era el doctor, dijo que lleváramos a Cosmo rápidamente"

Ray despertó a cosmo y los tres se fueron al hospital. Al llegar, vieron al doctor hablando con las enfermeras.

"¿Doctor?" dijo Wanda "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que checar a Cosmo"

Cosmo y el doctor entraron a un cuarto y cerraron al puerta. Después de unos minutos, salieron.

"Les tengo buenas y mals noticias" dijo el doctor "La buena es que Cosmo ha empezado a recordar, pero la mala es que les quedan tres días"

"¿Tres?" dijo Ray "Pero si dijo que siete días y solo llevamos uno"

"Pero, debido a unas cuantas fallas en el sistema, ahora son tres"

"¿Fallas?" dijo Ray "Yo…"

"Doctor, Cosmo no parece estar recordando muy bien, y con menos días…"

"Yo no puedo alargar el tiempo, señorita"

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo" dijo ray

--------horas después-----------

"Ahora Cosmo, dime quién es ella" dijo Ray apuntando a wanda

"Umm…¿Wanda?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, ahora, ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella es…¿Wanda?"

"Ya se, pero quién es, ¿porque la conoces?¿Sientes algo por ella?"

"Ella es mi amiga y…nada más"

"No Cosmo"

"Ray, no deberías hacerlo memorizar todo, él tiene que recordarlo todo" dijo  
Wanda "Haber Cosmo, ¿Cuáles son tus dudas, ahora?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Cosmo "Se que eres Wanda, y te conocí en la escuela, pero no se exactamente…no se"

"Bien, estábamos en el mismo salón" dijo Wanda "Tu me conociste en el parque.."

"Cuando aventaste el dardo, cuando te estaba buscando novia" dijo Ray

"¿Entonces fue a propósito?" dijo Wanda enojada

"Em…ups" dijo Ray

"Cosmo me dijo que había sido un accidente" dijo Wanda "Me quedó una cicatriz"

"Wanda…" dijo Cosmo "Recuerdo el dardo, recuerdo a Ray diciéndome que lo arrojara, recuerdo un grito, pero no te recuerdo a ti"

Wanda lo miró a los ojos

"Recuerdo el día que conocí a Ray, el día que pase a la preparatoria, que cursé 10 de los 6 años" dijo Cosmo "Estoy recordando todo, pero no te recuerdo a ti"

Wanda lo miró con tristeza. Ray miró a Wanda preocupado. Wanda retrocedió un poco.

"Cosmo, en serio…¿nada?" dijo Wanda

"Lo siento" dijo Cosmo

Wanda empezó a sollozar, les dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo.

"Wanda…" dijo Cosmo "En serio te quiero recordar, pero no puedo"

"Debe haber alguna explicación para esto" dijo Ray "Iré con el doctor"

Ray desapareció. Cosmo se sentó junto a wanda en el suelo y la miró. Estaba llorando.

"Wanda…lo siento" dijo Cosmo tomando su mano

Wanda volteó a verlo.

"No es tu culpa, Cosmo" dijo Wanda

Cosmo se acercó a wanda y la besó. No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Wanda lo abrazó sin soltar sus labios.

Después de un momento se separaron.

"¿Me recordaste?" dijo Wanda

"No" dijo Cosmo "Pero…sentí algo"

Wanda lo abrazó y Ray apareció.

"¿Ya te recordó?" dijo Ray

"No" dijo Wanda

"El doctor dijo que ahi deben estar sus recuerdos en su mente, pero nosotros tenemos que hacerlos surgir y que si no recuerda algo, se borrarán"

Cosmo miró a Wanda "En serio quiero recordarte" dijo Cosmo

"Yo se que lo harás" dijo Wanda "Confío en ti"

Cosmo y Wanda se abrazaron. Ray sonrió.


	18. Último día

**Para algunos que me preguntan como se pronuncia Ray. Ray se pronuncia como si dijeran ´Rey´ Espero que les esté gustano la historia, ya casi la acabo.**

El día pasó. Cosmo fue recordando ya todo, excepto a Wanda.

----------al siguiente día--------------

Wanda despertó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí estaba Don Papi tomandose un café y leyendo las noticias.

"Buenos días papi" dijo Wanda

"Buenos días" dijo Don Papi "Tu hermana salió en el periódico"

Wanda tomó el periódico y vio la noticia.

**Blonda, a pesar de tener ya unos cuantos años actuando, no se ha ganado un Bobo de oro ¿Ganará unos este año?**

"No le está yendo muy bien" dijo Wanda "Casi todo el mundo tiene una estatuita de esas"

"Wanda, creo que ya es la hora de que sigas los pasos de tu hermana"

"¿Quieres que sea actriz?"

"No" dijo Don Papi "Pero creo que deberías empezar a trabajar, tener hogar, ya eres una señorita"

"Lo sé papá, pero…"

"Estudiaste para ser madrina mágica…¿porqué no has empezado?"

"Pues…" Wanda recordó a Cosmo. Ella quería ser madrina mágica con él. Él había estudiado para eso, se había esforzado…pero ni siquiera la recordaba, y no pensaba dejar a Cosmo…Cosmo la podía olvidar, solo les quedaba ese día y el siguiente para hacerlo recordarla…si no…

"¿Y bien?" dijo Don Papi

"Pues, yo…empezaré a empacar papá" dijo Wanda

"Mira, no es que te esté corriendo, pero necesito hacer crecer mi negocio…y tú necesitas aprender a ganarte la vida"

"Si papá, mañana iré a sacar mi licencia, creo…"

"Esta bien"

Wanda se dirigió a su cuarto. Temía que Cosmo no la recordara…y eso le dolía mucho. LE acababa de pedir matrimonio! Ese día lo había esperado desde hace mucho…puede que Cosmo no la recordaba, pero seguía comprometido con ella, así que debía recordarla…

-----------------------------------

"Ray" dijo Wanda llegando a su casa "¿Dónde está Cosmo?"

"¿Cosmo? Creí que estaba contigo" dijo Ray

"Tal vez fue con Mama Cosma"

"No está ahí…hace rato fui a su casa, y Mama Cosma me dijo que había salido temprano" dijo Ray "Creí que había ido contigo"

"No"

"Hay que buscarlo…antes que alguien más…como Richard" dijo Ray enojado

"¿Podrías dejar de enojarte cada vez que dices su nombre?"

"Pero él fue el que causo todo esto, por su culpa Cosmo no te recuerda"

"Lo sé, pero desde que pagó el hospital no lo he vuelto a ver"

"Se ha de estar escondiendo"

"Bueno, vamos a buscar a Cosmo ya"

Ray y Wanda desaparecieron y aparecieron en el parque.

"Muy bien, empezemos a buscar desde aquí, si lo encuentras…"

"Ahí está" dijo Wanda apuntando a cosmo

"Eso fue rápido"

Wanda corrió hacia Cosmo pero en su camino se le atravesó Juanissimo.

"¿Tú?" dijo Wanda "Creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa"

"Pero he vuelto por ti" dijo Juanissimo

"Ya estoy comprometida" dijo Wanda "Me voy a casar"

"¿Con quién?" dijo Juanissimo "No me digas que te vas a casar con Cosmo"

"Pues si" dijo Wanda "Ahora déjame pasar" Wanda se fue con Cosmo

Ray se acercó a Juanissimo y lo miró enojado.

"¿Tú que me ves?" dijo Juanissimo

"Dejalos en paz" dijo Ray "Te lo advierto, ya tienen suficientes problemas como para que te les atravieses"

"¿Problemas?"

"Umm…si…con su boda…em…no hayan el salón para la fiesta"

"No te creo"

"Te lo advierto" dijo Ray yéndose con wanda

Ray se fue acercando a Cosmo y Wanda. Cosmo le estaba dando una pequeña flor a Wanda.

"Es muy linda Cosmo, gracias" dijo Wanda

"¿Ya te recordó?" dijo Ray

"No" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "Pero…" Cosmo se sonrojó

"¿Pero te gusta?" dijo Ray

"¡Ray!" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"Pues…Wanda, yo…" Cosmo miró al suelo "¡Una hormiga! Te llamaré Nora y serás mi mejor amiga"

Wanda y Ray se miraron confundidos. Cosmo se fue persiguiendo la hormiga.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Wanda

"No lo sé, Cosmo es distraído, pero no tanto como para ir tras hormigas" dijo Ray

"Algo malo está pasando aquí" dijo Wanda "Hay que llevarlo con el médico"

Ray tomó a Cosmo de la mano y los tres se fueron al hospital.

"Doctor Rip Studdwell" dijo Wanda

"¿Qué le paso a Cosmo esta vez? Dijo el doctor

"Pues, está un poco…raro" dijo Ray

"¿Raro?" dijo el doctor "Yo y lo veo raro"

"Pues, ahora está más distraido y…"

"¿Estúpido?" dijo el doctor

"Bueno, o tanto, no es para llegar a esa palabra" dijo Wanda

"Tendré que hacer unas cuantas pruebas" dijo el doctor.

Cosmo y el Dr.Rip Studdwell entraron a un cuarto.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" dijo Wanda

"Yo digo que estará bien" dijo Ray

Wanda miró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Se puso a pensar en lo que dijo su padre. Normalmente las hadas a su edad ya vivían en una casa propia, pero no había tenido tiempo para buscarse una casa por Cosmo.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Ray

"Mi papá me dijo que tenía que buscar ya una casa propia" dijo Wanda "Y trabajar"

"No quieres dejar a Cosmo ¿Verdad?"

"No. Yo quería trabajar con él" dijo Wanda "Pero mañana tengo que ir a sacar mi licencia de madrina mágica"

"Pero…¿y Cosmo?"

"No lo sé…¿Qué tal si no me recuerda?"

"No digas eso Wanda, ten la esperanza en alto"

"¿Cómo?"

Cosmo y el doctor salieron del cuarto.

"Creo saber que tiene" dijo el doctor "El golpe en la cabeza le debió haber afectado la mente, más de lo que ya la tenía"

"¿Y eso es malo?" dijo Ray

"Pues, no estoy seguro" dijo el doctor "Cosmo tendrá que venir cada 1000 años a un chequeo, para asegurarnos que esté bien"

"Cada mil años?" dijo Ray

"Si me voy a trabajar sola no voy a poder traerlo" dijo Wanda

"Yo no soy su papá para traerlo cada mil años, y su mamá ni siquiera sabe que Cosmo tuvo amnesia"

"Y nunca sabrá" dijo Wanda

Wanda miró a Cosmo. Cosmo estaba buscando algún ser en el suelo para convertirlo en su nueva mascota. Wanda se acercó a Cosmo.

"Cosmo…" dijo Wanda triste

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Cosmo levantándose del suelo

"Cosmo, mañana…mañana tus memorias no recobradas se borrarán" dijo Wanda "Y…se que no te habíamos dicho pero…tu me habías propuesto matrimonio el mismo día que tuviste el accidente"

"¿En…en serio?"

"Cosmo, mañana saco mi permiso para trabajar, y me tendré que ir"

"Yo voy contigo" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo, ¿Porqué?"

"Aunque no te recuerde, ¿puedo ir contigo?"

"Cosmo…me encantaría, pero…no es lo mismo…no recuerdas nada de mi"

"Pero…¿Y si recuerdo?"

"Cosmo, hoy a las doce de la noche tu memoria se borrará si no recuerdas, ¿Crees poder hacerlo antes de las doce?"

"No lo sé, pero…intentaré"

"Pero, ¿Cómo?" dijo Ray "Golpeándolo?"

Ray golpeó a Cosmo en la cabeza

"Oye! Eso dolió" dijo Cosmo

"Ray, así no" dijo Wanda

"¿Entonces, Cómo?" dijo Ray

"No me pegues" dijo Cosmo cubriéndose con sus brazos

Las horas pasaron y Cosmo no podía recordar nada. Wanda sacó su permiso y todas sus cosas ya estaban empacadas. Llegaron las once cuarenta de la noche.

"Tengo sueño" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo…bosteza hay que hacerte recordar" dijo Ray

"Solo falta una hora" dijo Wanda "Mañana empiezo mi trabajo"

"Cosmo, debes recordarla, si no…se irá para siempre"

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién toca a mi casa a las once cuarenta de la noche?" dijo Ray dirigiéndose a la puerta

Ray abrió la puerta y vio a Juanissimo parado ahí.

"Juanissimo" dijo Wanda "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Wanda, me enteré del accidente de Cosmo" dijo Juanissimo

"¿Cómo?" dijo Ray

"Bueno, para empezar, yo estuve ahí cuando pasó" dijo Juanissimo "Vi a Cosmo caminando todo borracho por la banqueta, creí que solo estaba loco, así que lo ignoré. Cuando crucé la calle, vi que Cosmo me seguía, cuando llegué al otro lado vi un auto acercándose y…"

"¿Y no hiciste nada?" dijo Wanda

"Claro que sí" dijo Juanissimo "Llamé a la ambulancia"

"¿Fuiste tú?" dijo Ray "Eso no fue malo"

"Juanissimo, ayudaste a Cosmo" dijo Wanda "Es raro que ayudes a alguien"

"Wanda, cualquiera hubiera podido llamar a la ambulancia" dijo Ray

"Cierto, pero aún así Juanissimo lo hizo primero" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, si Cosmo no te recuerda…¿Trabajarías conmigo?" dijo Juanissimo tomando la mano de Wanda

"Yo…"

Cosmo miró a Juanissimo con Wanda. Cosmo se levantó del suelo y los observó enojado.

"Juanissimo, yo no podría" dijo Wanda

"¿Porqué no?" dijo Juanissimo

"Porque, quiero trabajar con Cosmo…y si él no puede, nadie puede"

"Yo si puedo" dijo Juanissimo sacando una rosa lila. Juanissimo se la dio a Wanda.

"Gracias por la rosa, pero…"

"¿Rosa?" dijo Cosmo

"Wanda, esta rosa significa que eres la más bella hada del mundo y quiero que estés conmigo"

"Significado.." dijo Cosmo "¿Peleas?"

Ray vio que Cosmo se hincó en el suelo frotándose la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ray sabía que estaba recordando algo.

"Wanda" dijo Ray "¿Recuerdas cuando Cosmo se perdió y lo encontraste como dos o tres días después?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?" dijo juanissimo

La cabeza de Cosmo empezó a doler. El reloj marcaba las 11:58.

"Sabes, yo recuerdo cuando pediste un popote extra en el restaurante" dijo Ray "Y que Cosmo se lo tomó todo de un trago"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy diciendo" dijo Juanissimo

Wanda notó a Cosmo tirado en el suelo. Wanda se acercó a él.

"Cosmo, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Wanda tratando de levantarlo

"¿Ahora qué tiene?" dijo Juanissimo

"Cosmo, responde, ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo…lo sé" dijo Cosmo

"¿Lo sabes?" dijo Wanda confundida

"¿Wanda? ¿Wanda?"

"Cosmo, aquí estoy, ¿Qué tienes?"

"Que memorias tan dolorosas" dijo Ray

El reloj marcaba las 11:59

"Cosmo, ¿Me oyes?"

Cosmo miró a Wanda.

"Wanda…" Cosmo cerró los ojos

"¿Cosmo?" dijo Wanda "Cosmo, despierta"

"¿Está bien?" dijo Ray acercándose "¿Está respirando?"

"Somos hadas, solo respiramos una vez al día" dijo Juanissimo

El reloj de ray empezó a sonar. Ray volteó a ver la hora…12:00

"Wanda, ya son las 12:00" dijo Ray

Wanda volteó a Cosmo y lo abrazó llorando.

"Wanda, no llores, Cosmo esta bien" dijo juanissimo "…creo"

"Debería despertar ya" dijo Ray

"¿Qué le pasó?" dijo Wanda

"¿Lo llevamos al médico?" dijo Ray

"No" dijo Wanda "Ahora no"

"Wanda, no llores, todo va a estar bien" dijo Ray

Wanda abrazó fuerte a Cosmo.

"Wanda, me tengo que ir" dijo juanissimo desapareciendo

"Wanda, necesitas descansar" dijo rAy

"No" dijo Wanda sin soltar a Cosmo "Aquí me quedo"

Ray se sentó en el sillón al lado de ellos. Sus ojos se cerraban de sueño, pero no quería dormirse, no ahora. Pero…

----al dia siguiente----

Ray abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. Volteó al suelo y ahí estaba Wanda con Cosmo en sus brazos. Wanda se había quedado dormida.

"Wanda" dijo Ray "Wanda, despierta"

Wanda abrió los ojos y vio a Cosmo en sus brazos.

"No despertó" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, te ves muy pálida" dijo Ray "A qué hora te dormiste?"

"No lo sé" dijo Wanda levantándose y dejando a Cosmo en el suelo. Ray lo levantó y lo acostó en el sillón.

El teléfono de Wanda sonó.

"Hola…claro" Wanda colgó "Mi taxi está afuera, me han asignado a un niño"

"Wanda, ¿Cómo vas a hacer feliz a un niño infeliz si tu eres infeliz?" dijo Ray

El taxi llegó. Jorgen apareció en el cuarto.

"Wanda, tu primer día es hoy…" Jorgen dijo "¿Porqué lloras?"

"No me siento bien" dijo Wanda

"No creo que Wanda deba trabajar ahora, está muy deprimida" dijo Ray

"Bien, usaré otra hada para el niño" dijo Jorgen desapareciendo

"¿Porqué?" dijo Wanda

"Wanda, tu sabes porqué"

Wanda vio a Cosmo.

"Vuelvo luego" dijo Wanda desapareciendo

---------

"¿Wanda?" dijo Mina abriendo su puerta

"Mina, ¿puedo entrar?" dijo Wanda

--------

"¿Wanda?" dijo Ray

"Wanda…" dijo Cosmo

Ray volteó a Cosmo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

"Wanda…" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Ray

Cosmo abrió sus ojos.

"¡Wanda!" gritó Cosmo sentándose "Ya se quien eres"


	19. te casas conmigo? de nuevo

"Wanda, ¿Dónde está?" dijo Cosmo levantándose

"Cosmo, no se, dijo que volvía al rato" dijo Ray "¿Ya la recordaste?"

"Si, recuerdo todo" dijo Cosmo sonriendo

"Wanda estará feliz" dijo Ray

"Necesito encontrarla" dijo Cosmo

"Sabes, estaba muy triste, creyo que estabas muerto o algo" dijo Ray "Espero que no se vaya a emborrachar como tu"

"¿Qué? Yo no fui, fue Richard"

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Ray "Él tiene la culpa de todo esto"

"Hay que encontrar a Wanda"

Ray y Cosmo salieron de la casa y se separaron para buscar a Wanda.

--------

"Y…¿Estás bien?" dijo Mina

"No, no estoy bien" dijo Wanda llorando "¿Qué tal si no despierta?"

"Si va a despertar Wanda" dijo Mina "No hay razon por la que no"

"Pero, y si despierta ¿Y no me recuerda?"

"Wanda, cálmate, deberías ir con él y apoyarlo, ayudarlo a despertar" dijo Mina "En vez de venir a decir cosas malas que puedan suceder aquí"

Wanda miró a la ventana. EL cielo estaba nublado.

"Sabes, tal vez tengas razón" dijo Wanda

Wanda levantó su varita y apareció en la casa de Ray. Al llegar vio que Cosmo ya no estaba en el sillón y Ray tampoco estaba en s casa. Wanda salió de la casa y corrió buscándolos.

"Cosmo, más despacio" dijo Ray flotando tras él

"¿Qué tienes?" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo, estuvimos muchos días tratando de hacerte recordar, y tengo sueño"

"Bien, entonces quédate a esperar que pase aquí en el parque" dijo Cosmo "Yo seguiré buscando"

"Genial. Que buena idea" dijo Ray sentándose en una banca del parque

Cosmo siguió. Minutos después Wanda pasó frente a Ray. Ray la vio y le grito, pero no consiguió que se detuviera. Ray se levantó y empezó a preseguirla, pero Wanda no se daba cuenta.

"¡Wanda!" gritó Ray "¡Wandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Wanda volteó y vio a Ray deteniéndose tras ella.

"Ray, ¿Dónde está Cosmo?" dijo Wanda

"Cosmo…Cosmo está buscándote" dijo Ray recuperando el aire

"¿Ya me recordó?" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"Si, y salió corriendo buscándote"

Wanda siguió y dejó a Ray solo.

"Típico"

-------------------

Cosmo se detuvo y se sentó en la banqueta.

"Me pregunto si Ray ya la encontró" dijo Cosmo

El teléfono de Cosmo empezó a timbrar.

"Bueno?" dijo Cosmo contestando

"Cosmo, Wanda te está buscando" dijo Ray

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, pero se fue caminando por donde tu te fuiste"

"Cosmo?" dijo Wanda tras de él

Cosmo volteó y colgó el teléfono.  
----

"Cosmo?" dijo RaY "Típico"  
---

Cosmo se levantó y abrazó a Wanda.

"Wanda, te amo" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo, yo también" dijo Wanda

Ray llegó corriendo.

"Bien" dijo Ray "Ahora…¿qué?"

"Preparar la boda" dijo Cosmo

Wanda sonrió.

"Un momento….deje a Binky solo en el restaurante desde hace tres días" dijo Ray "Tengo que irme"

"Esta bien" dijo Cosmo

Ray desapareció.

"Wanda, te extrañé" dijo Cosmo

"Yo también" dijo Wanda "Y estaba a punto de irme a trabajar sola"

"¿En serio?"

"Pues, cuando te desmayaste, mi taxi llegó, me habían asignado un niño, pero no pude ir, y Ray no me dejo"

"¿Y qué paso con el niño?"

"Le asignaron otra hada"

El teléfono de Wanda sonó.

"Mina, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Wanda contestando

"Wanda, a Hannah le han asignado un niño de la Tierra, aquí está en mi casa, le estamos haciendo una pequeña despedida, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Voy para allá"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Cosmo

"Esa hada es Hannah" dijo Wanda desapareciendo con Cosmo a la casa de Mina

Cuando llegaron Mina les abrió la puerta

"¿Dónde está Ray?" dijo Mina

"Esta ocupado, ¿Por qué?" dijo Wanda

"Por nada" dijo Mina sonrojándose

Wanda y Cosmo sonrieron y miraron a Mina

"¿Qué?" dijo Mina

"Nada, nada" dijo Wanda entrando a la casa

"No es cierto" Dijo Mina

"No he dicho nada" dijo Wanda riéndose

"Pero lo pensaste" dijo Mina

"¿Qué pensé?"

"Pues…nada" dijo Mina

"Hola Wanda" dijo hannah

"Hannah, felicidades" dijo Wanda

"Felicidades a ti, tu eras la que iba a cuidarlo, a ti te lo habían asignado" dijo Hannah

"Si, pero tu eres la primera"

Cosmo buscó a alguien con quien hablar, pero había solo mujeres. Cosmo salió de la casa y se recargó al lado de la puerta.

Wanda salió de la casa.

"Cosmo, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Wanda

"Nada, solo salí un momento" dijo Cosmo "Demasiadas chicas"

Wanda se sentó al lado de Cosmo.

"¿No quieres ir con tus amigas?" dijo Cosmo

"Puedo ir con ellas cuando quiera"

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Wanda, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo, ya me habías preguntado" dijo Wanda

"Pero pasaron tantas cosas…que siento que no te hubiera preguntado nada"

"Yo nunca pude dejar de pensar en eso" dijo Wanda apareciendo en su mano la tapa masticada que le había dado Cosmo

"Entonces…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Claro que si Cosmo"

Wanda se acercó a Cosmo y lo besó.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" dijo Mina por la ventana

Cosmo y Wanda voltearon y vieron a todos viéndolos por la ventana

Cosmo y Wanda se levantaron y entraron a la casa de nuevo. Al entrar todo estaba adornado con rosa y verde. Ray entró a la casa, tomó a Cosmo del brazo y desaparecieron.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Wanda "¿A dónde fué Cosmo?"

"Felicidades Wanda" dijo Mina "Esta…es tu despedida de soltera"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Porqué crees que eran puras chicas?"

"Pero…¿Y Hannah?" dijo Wanda

"Mi fiesta solo era una excusa…" dijo HAnnah "Pero igual me voy a ir"

"Gracias chicas" dijo Wanda abrazándolas "Pero…¿Y Cosmo?"

------con Cosmo------

"Felicidades cosmo" dijo Ray

Cosmo vio alrededor, estaban en la casa de Ray. Ahí estaba Binky, Richard, Jorgen (que es muy raro).

"¿Richard?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, puede que lo odie…pero, necesitaba invitados" dijo Ray

"¿Jorgen?" dijo Cosmo

"Necesitaba invitados" dijo Ray "Hadas que tu ya conocieras"

"Hola cosmo" dijo Juanissimo

"¿Tu?" dijo Cosmo

"Hoy no voy a hacer nada malo" dijo juanissimo "Te traje un regalo"

Cosmo lo tomó y lo abrió. Era una rosa y un libro de definiciones de rosas mágicas.

Cosmo abrió el libro y buscó el significado de la rosa en la caja.

"¿Algún día la recuperaré?" leyó Cosmo "Consideras eso bueno?"

"Si" dijo juanissimo

"Bien, no vamos a discutir en tu despedida" dijo Ray

"¿Dónde está Wanda?" dijo Cosmo

"En su despedida"

----con wanda----

"Gracias a todas" dijo Wanda "Se los agradezco mucho"

"Ni lo menciones Wanda, teníamos planeado hacer esto desde que oímos que te había propuesto matrimonio" dijo hannah

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? Solo le dije a Ray" dijo Wanda

"No vayas a pensar que te estabamos espiando y que la ida por ropa a casa de Hannah era excusa" dijo Mina

Hannah la miró enojada.

"Qué?" dijo Mina

"De cualquier manera, gracias" dijo Wanda

"En tu boda…¿invitarás a Ray?" dijo Mina

"Claro que sí" dijo Wanda "¿Quieres estar en la misma mesa?"

"Si, quiero decir, me da igual" dijo Mina

"Vamos Mina, me lo dijiste desde la pimera vez que lo viste" dijo Hannah

"No es cierto"

"¿Qué te dijo?" dijo Wanda

"No es cierto, es una mentirosa" dijo Mina

"Pero si no he dicho nada" dijo Hannah

"Pero lo pensaste"

--------con Cosmo-------

"Cosmo, solo vine aquí porque el hada de los dientes fue a la fiesta de wanda" dijo Jorgen "Preferiría estar en la despedida de Anti-Cosmo, y ten en cuenta que odio a ese tipo"

"¿Anti-Cosmo?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, tu contrario, en este momento está en su despedida con Anti-Wanda" dijo jorgen "Lo tengo muy bien vigilado"

"Cosmo, espero que me perdones" dijo Richard

"No te preocupes" dijo Cosmo "Ya te perdoné"

"Pero yo no" dijo Ray enojado "Te odio, igual que mi hermana"

"Lo se" dijo Richard

------con Wanda--------

"Me imagino a tu contraria" dijo hannah

"Mi contraria?"

"Si, anti-Wanda" dijo Mina "En este momento debe estar con Anti-Cosmo. Recuerda que los anti se enamoran si tu te enamoras"

"Es cierto" dijo Wanda "Leí en un libro que el jefe de los anti-padrinos era Anti-Cosmo"

"Wow Wanda, te estás casando con el contrario del anti-hada más importante" dijo Hannah "¿Eso significa que Cosmo es el menos importante aquí?"

"Pues no para mi" dijo Wanda "Para mi es muy importante"

------con Cosmo------

"Gracias Ray" dijo Cosmo "Aunque casi nadie haya venido, gracias"

"La vida será más aburrida ahora que no estés. No tendré a nadie a quien cuidar" dijo Ray

"¿En serio?"

"Si, siempre has sido como mi pequeño hermanito, que siempre necesitaba ayuda y protección"

"Tendrás que cuidar a alguien" dijo Cosmo "Deberías conseguirte una novia"

Ray rió.

------Tres horas después------

"Adiós Hannah" dijo Wanda "Te veo en mi boda"

"Adiós Wanda" dijo Hannah "adiós Mina"

"Adiós"

El taxi desapareció y Wanda y Mina entraron a la casa. Ya todas se habían ido.

"Cuando te vayas ya no voy a tener con quien hablar" dijo Mina

"Deberías conseguirte un novio" dijo Wanda "Como Ray"

"¡Wanda!" dijo Mina sonrojada "Deja de decir eso"

"Pero es cierto" dijo Wanda

Cosmo y Ray entraron a la casa.

"Wanda, mira" dijo Cosmo "Ella es Tessa y es mi nueva mascota"

"¿Una mosca?" dijo Wanda

"Creo que ahora si lo llevarás a su chequeo" dijo Ray

"Hola Ray" dijo Mina "¿Quieres un vaso de agua?¿U chocolate?¿Algo que te pueda ofrecer?"

"No, estoy bien, gracias Mina"

"Te sabes mi nombre" dijo Mina "AHHHHH"

"¿Qué tiene?" dijo Ray

"Esta loca" dijo Wanda

"Carta para Ray" dijo una hada afuera de la casa

"¿Para mi? Pero esta no es mi casa, ¿Cómo me encontraron?" dijo Ray

"Magia" dijo el cartero dándole la carta

Ray tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

"¿Qué dice?" dijo Cosmo

"Mi jefe quiere que vaya al restaurante" dijo Ray

"¿Problemas?"

"Espero que no"

Ray, Cosmo, wAnda y Mina llegaron al restaurante, pero no era el mismo.

"¿Qué le pasó al restaurante?" dijo Wanda

"Si, ahora está más elegante y…en forma de corona" dijo Mina

Todos entraron al restaurante. Adentro, todo era elegante. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de hadas famosas. El jefe apareció frente a ray.

"Ray, me retiro del restaurante" dijo el jefe "Y como eres el mejor empleado y el que más sabe de estas cosas, te dejo a cargo del recién remodelado restaurante"

"¿Yo?" dijo Ray "¿En serio?"

"Si. 'Alas y Varitas' ahora llamado 'La corona puntiaguda' está en tus manos"

El jefe le dio un contrato a ray.

"Solo tienes que firmar"

"¿Pero, adonde va usted?" dijo Ray

"Yo he fundado otro restaurante en otro país" dijo "Y no puedo tener dos"

Ray firmó y el jefe le dio las llaves.

"Se que lo harás bien, ray" dijo el jefe saliendo

"Wow Ray, debes estar contentísimo" dijo Wanda

Ray abrazó a Cosmo.

"¿Yo qué tengo que ver?" dijo Cosmo

"Nada, pero estoy feliz" dijo Ray

"Ray…te puedo ayudar con el restaurante?" dijo Mina con corazones en sus ojos

"Claro" dijo Ray "Serías muy útil, y podría seguir usando a binky de mesero"

"AHHHHHHHHH" gritó Mina feliz

"¿Qué le pasa?" dijo Ray

"Ray, es tan obvia" dijo Wanda "nunca ha podido ocultar nada"

"Bien…Cosmo, ahora que tengo más dinero, me encantaría ayudarlos con su boda" dijo Ray

"¿En serio?" dijo Cosmo "Gracias"

"Solo diganme la fecha" dijo Ray "Y se llevarán una sorpresa al salir de la iglesia"

"¿La fecha?" dijo Wanda

"En una semana" dijo Cosmo

"¿Una semana?" dijo Wanda sonriendo

"Perfecto" dijo Ray "Será mi regalo para ustedes"

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" dijo Mina "A preparar la boda"

"Claro"

"AHHHHHHHHH" gritó Mina emocionada

"Cosmo, gracias" dijo wanda abrazándolo

"Solo tengo que salir de mi casa de alguna manera" dijo Cosmo

"Mi papá cree que ya estoy cuidando niños" dijo Wanda "Así que no le tengo que decir nada"

"Wanda, todavía no tienes casa" dijo Cosmo

"Se puede quedar conmigo" dijo Mina

"Perfecto" dijo Cosmo "Yo iré a empacar mis cosas discretamente para estar listo en una semana"

"Muy bien" dijo Ray "Nos vemos mañana"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya casi acabo!!!

Espero que les esté gustando!

Recordé que en el capítulo 'Basura Parlanchina' se dice que Don Papi tampoco sabía que Wanda se había casado con Cosmo, así que aquí no sabe tampoco. :P

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

No tardaré en escribir el final!

Todavía no lo he escrito ni nada. Como puse en mi profile, yo no planeo nada. Todo lo que publico, sale de mi mente al momento de escribir.

Dejen su review!


	20. Preparando boda

CAPITULO 20

-----cuatro dias después-----

"¿Este se me ve bien?" dijo Wanda probándose un vestido de novia

"Se te ve precioso Wanda" dijo Mina

"Entonces me llevaré este" dijo Wanda

"Muy bien señorita, le haré la cuenta y mandaré a guardar estos 28 vestidos que se probó" dijo un hada

Wanda levantó su varita y el vestido apareció en la mano del hada. Wanda se vistió.

"Ya vamos a pagar esto" dijo Mina "Wanda, debes estar muy emocionada"

"Estoy muy nerviosa" dijo Wanda sonriendo "Se siente raro casarse"

"No te preocupes Wanda, con tu marido protegiéndote, no te va a pasar nada" dijo Mina "A menos que tu seas la que vaya a proteger a tu marido"

"Los dos nos protegeremos" dijo wanda "No creo que Cosmo ocupe TANTA atención"

Mina y Wanda pagaron el vestido y lo llevaron a la casa. Después de eso se fueron a comer.

------------------------

"Cosmo, ya elige uno" dijo Ray "Todos son iguales"

"Lo sé, por eso no puedo decidirme" dijo Cosmo con dos trajes iguales en la mano "Son tan…negros"

"Todos son negros" dijo Ray

"¿De qué color va la novia?"

"Blanco"

"Entonces yo quiero blanco"

"Pero Cosmo…ay…está bien" dijo Ray "Tráiganos un blanco"

Un hada se fue y volvió con un traje blanco.

Cosmo se lo puso y se vio al espejo.

"Esta bien, pero le falta algo" dijo Cosmo

"Un sombrero" dijo Ray

Cosmo tomó un sombrero alto y blanco y se lo puso.

"Perfecto" dijo Cosmo "Me llevo esto"

-------al siguiente dia--------

"Cosmo, en dos días es la boda" dijo Ray "¿Estás nervioso?"

"Claro que no, es normal" dijo Cosmo "No creo estar nervioso en la boda"

-------------

"Wanda, ¿Estás nerviosa?" dijo Mina

"Mucho! Solo de pensar que es mi boda, me pone muy nerviosa"

"Muy bien, Wanda ¿Quién va a ser tu madrina?" dijo Mina

"Mina, ya sabes que siempre te escogeré a ti" dijo Wanda

"¡Gracias!" dijo Mina emocionada abrazando a wanda

-----------

"Cosmo, ¿Quién será tu padrino?" dijo Ray

"¿Mi padrino?" dijo Cosmo "No había pensado en eso"

"¿Quién es?" dijo Ray

"Supongo que podrías ser tu"

"¿Supones?"

"Esta bien, tu"

"Será un honor Cosmo" dijo Ray

--------al siguiente dia----------

"Wanda, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Cosmo

"Estoy muy nerviosa Cosmo" dijo Wanda "Mañana es la boda"

"Wanda, este es nuestro último día como novios…¿Quieres ir a comer?"

"¿Con Ray?"

"Claro, a la corona puntiaguda"

--al llegar—

"Bienvenidos" dijo Ray "Siéntense en donde gusten"

Cosmo y Wanda entraron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa elegante.

"¿Les traigo la especialidad?" dijo Ray

"Claro" dijo Cosmo

Ray se alejó.

"wanda" dijo Cosmo tomando su mano "Gracias"

"¿Porqué?"

"Por estar conmigo, por ser mi novia, por aguantarme, por casarte conmigo mañana, por no haberme dejado"

"Cosmo, gracias a ti" dijo Wanda "Por ayudarme en todo y…y gracias"

"Wanda, nunca voy a dejar que te pase algo malo" dijo Cosmo

"Yo tampoco" dijo Wanda

Ray llegó y les dio al comida.

"Eso fue rápido" dijo Cosmo

"Claro, con 187 cocineros…" dijo ray

"¿Tantos?" dijo Wanda

"Claro, el restaurante se llena tanto a veces, que hay que tener un cocinero por mesa"

"Gracias Ray"

"Disfruten la cena" dijo Ray "Y Wanda…tenemos nuestros postres de chocolate"

"Gracias Ray" dijo Wanda

Esa noche, Cosmo y Wanda hablaron de cómo podrían cambiar sus vidas después de la boda. Como trabajarían y como vivirían. Pensaban en la vida completamente nueva que tendrían, en lo que podía pasar si sus padres se enteraban. También hablaron de….

"¿Hijos?" dijo Cosmo

"Me encantaría Cosmo, pero no creo que estemos preparados para eso" dijo Wanda "Tal vez podríamos aprender más de los niños en nuestro trabajo"

"Esta bien" dijo Cosmo sonriendo "¿Dónde vamos a vivir?"

"Pues, si estamos trabajando, no nos conviene tener una casa aquí en mundo mágico todavía. Con cada niño tenemos que ser una mascota" dijo Wanda

"Entonces…si somos perros, tendremos que vivir en una perrera" dijo Cosmo "No quiero vivir en una perrera"

"No Cosmo, leí que hay que elegir al menos cuatro mascotas" dijo Wanda "¿Cuáles te gustarían?"

"Perros no" dijo Cosmo "Tal vez gatos"

"loros" dijo Wanda

"Serpientes" dijo Cosmo

"No, eso no" dijo Wanda "Tal vez hamsters"

"Sii, y peces dorados"

"Bien, ya elegimos nuestras cuatro opciones" dijo Wanda "Tenemos que tener todo listo"

"Hasta lo que vamos a pagar" dijo Cosmo

Ray llegó a la mesa.

"No se preocupen enamorados, la casa invita" dijo Ray

"Pero, Ray, no te metes en problemas?"

"¿Problemas?" dijo ray "Claro que no"

"Muchas gracias Ray" dijo Cosmo

"No hay porque" dijo ray "Y buena suerte mañana"

"Gracias"

Cosmo y Wanda salieron del restaurante y se fueron a sus casas.

Cosmo llegó con su mamá.

"Cosmo, ¿Dónde estabas tan tarde?" dijo Mama Cosma

"Estaba…ayudando a ray con su nuevo restaurante" dijo Cosmo "y estoy muy cansado, buenas noches" Cosmo se encerró en su cuarto.

"Buenas noches Cosmo loo-loo"

Wanda llegó a la casa de Mina y se acostó en la cama de visitas.

"Wanda, estoy nerviosa, y eso que yo no soy la que me voy a casar" dijo Mina

"Mina, no creo poder dormir hoy" dijo Wanda "Estoy muy nerviosa"

"Wanda, serás la novia más linda y la esposa perfecta para Cosmo" dijo mina

"Y tu serás la madrina perfecta" dijo Wanda

"¿A dónde van a ir de luna de miel?" dijo Mina

"Cosmo y yo hablamos de eso hace rato" dijo Wanda "Tal vez vayamos a conocer la Tierra y a visitar las ciudades lejanas de Mundo Mágico"

"LA Tierra, ¿Es igual que aquí? Con autos y todo eso?"

"Pues, no, la Tierra todavía es un poco primitiva" dijo Wanda "Pero según lo que he leído, se han estado mandando hadas en forma de humanos a la Tierra para que 'descubran' las cosas en la Tierra y se vuelva avanzada como nosotros"

"Que interesante" dijo Mina "Si que estudiaste mucho"

"Me esforcé mucho" dijo Wanda "Espero ser una buena esposa"

"Serás la mejor"

"Gracias Mina"

"Claro, espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu matrimonio, en especial lo primero"

"¿Lo primero?" dijo Wanda

"Ya sabes…tu noches de bodas" dijo Mina

Wanda se puso toda roja.

"¡Mina!" dijo Wanda todavía roja

"¿Qué?" dijo Mina "Es cien por ciento normal en los recién casados, es casi ley"

"Lo sé, pero…no había pensado en eso"

"No te creo…"

"Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches" dijo Wanda tapándose la cabeza con la cobija

"Claro, wAnda" dijo Mina "Buenas Noches"


	21. Ultimos detalles ypudin?

CAPITULO 21

Wanda despertó. Ya había salido el sol y todo seguía muy callado. Wanda vloteó a la cama de al lado y vio a Mina dormida todavía. Wanda se levantó emocionada. Hoy era el día. Hoy era su boda.

"Mina!!!" gritó Wanda emocionada

Mina despertó de un brinco y se cayó de la cama

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Mina asustada

"Hoy me caso" dijo Wanda

"¿Me hiciste caerme de la cama por eso?" dijo Mina levantándose

"Si" dijo Wanda feliz

"Wanda, la boda es hasta la tarde" dijo Mina

"Pero hay que ir a que me peinen y a vestirme y a…"

"Ya entendí wanda, bien, supongo que hay que ir a que te peinen"

"¡SI!"

------Cosmo---------

El teléfono de Cosmo sonó. Cosmo se despertó de un susto y contestó el teléfono.

"¿Quién es?¿Qué pasa?¿Y porque me hablas tan temprano?" dijo Cosmo

"Soy Ray, tienes que salir de ahí y no es temprano, ya son las doce de la mañana, Cosmo" dijo Ray por el teléfono

"¿Salir?" dijo Cosmo mirando el reloj "¿Porqué?"

"Porque te vas a casar ¡Cosmo!" dijo Ray "Tu mamá no se debe dar cuenta, estoy aquí afuera de tu casa, me puedes ver por tu ventana. Avienta tus maletas, tus cosas y sal de ahí"

"Ya voy" dijo Cosmo colgando

Cosmo se levantó y con su varita se vistió y se peino. Luego sacó sus maletas ya listas de debajo de la cama y se las aventó a ray por su ventana. Ry las atrapó una por una. Cosmo salió de su cuarto y se encontró a su mamá en la cocina.

"Cosmo, ¿Vas a desayunar?" dijo Mama Cosma

Cosmo se acercó al refrigerador.

"Ya no hay leche" dijo Cosmo

"Claro que si, compré leche ayer en la noche"

Cosmo agarró el galón de leche en el refrigerador y se lo tomó todo rápidamente. Su estómago empezó a doler.

"Ya no hay" dijo Cosmo "¿Puedo ir a comprar?"

"Esa bien" dijo Mamá Cosma "Pero no te tardes"

"No me tardaré nada" dijo Cosmo saliendo de la casa.

Ray estaba flotando ahí cargando sus maletas.

"¿Qué te pasó?" dijo Ray

"Demasiada leche" dijo Cosmo

"Bien, vayamos a mi casa" Ray levantó su varita y los dos aparecieron en casa de Ray

Cosmo se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

"Cosmo, no puedo creer que tengas sueño" dijo Ray "Hoy es tu boda y.."

"¿Boda?" dijo Cosmo levantándose "¿Cuál boda?"

"TU boda" dijo Ray

"Ah si" dijo Cosmo "¡RAY! ¡Estoy nervioso!"

"Ayer dijiste que no estabas nervioso" dijo Ray

"Pero si lo estoy ahora" dijo Cosmo "¿Qué tal si wanda no me acepta?"

"Cosmo, aceptó ser tu esposa, claro que te va a aceptar" dijo Ray

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si Cosmo, estoy completamente seguro" dijo Ray "Y tú serás un excelente esposo"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio Cosmo, solo recuerda, no la insultes, no la dañes, no la engañes, no le digas sobrnombres ofensivos, no…"

"Ray, demasiada información, ¿podrías escribirlo luego?"

"Cosmo, es importante" dijo Ray "Pero bueno, hay que arreglarte"

------Wanda--------

"¿Qué tal este?" dijo Wanda

"Muy alto" dijo Mina "Mejor este de aquí"

"¿Qué tal este?" dijo Wanda

"Es difícil elegir peinados" dijo Mina

"Tal vez solo me lo corte" dijo Wanda

"Será mejor" dijo Mina "Y así te verás mejor"

Un hada se acercó a wanda.

"Entonces ¿Solo te corto el cabello?" dijo

"Si, pero no tan corto" dijo Wanda

"Muy bien" dijo el hada agarrando las tijeras

-------Cosmo--------

"Cosmo, esos frenillos no te ayudan" dijo Ray "Hay que quitártelos"

"Pero.."

"Y hay que cortarte el cabello" dijo Ray "Está muy largo"

"Pero…"

"Si lo sé, hay muy poco tiempo, así que démonos prisa"

Antes de que Cosmo pudiera decir algo, ya estaba con el dentista.

"Hola Cosmo, hace mucho que no te veía" dijo el dentista

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

----Wanda------

"Wanda, quedaste mejo" dijo Mina

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Wanda viéndose al espejo

"Solo que ahora no te vas a poder hacer tu colita de caballo" dijo Mina "Eso es mejor, ahora solo te cepillas el cabello"

----Cosmo---------

"DHUELLE MUSHIO" dijo Cosmo con una máquina en la boca

"No vas a sentir casi nada" dijo el dentista

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

-------Wanda-----

"Ahora tienes que ponerte el vestido Wanda" dijo Mina

"Bien"

Wanda se metió al cuarto y Mina la espero afuera a que terminara de cambiarse

-----Cosmo-------

"Bien, ahora hay que cortarte el cabello" dijo Ray

"Pero todavía me duele mucho la boca" dijo Cosmo "Siento raro la boca sin los frenos"

"Lo sé Cosmo" dijo Ray "Pero no te tocan la boca en la peluquería"

-----Wanda-------

"¿Wanda?" dijo Mina "Te ves hermosa"

"Estoy muy nerviosa" dijo Wanda mirándose al espejo

"No te preocupes wanda, todo saldrá bien"

-----Cosmo-------

"Muy bien Cosmo, te lo dejaré como se supone que debes tenerlo" dijo el peluquero

"¿Y cómo es eso?" dijo Cosmo

El peluquero sacó las tijeras y empezó a cortar todo el cabello que tenía detrás de la nuca.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

-----Wanda--------

"Bien Wanda, en una hora empieza la ceremonia" dijo Mina "Hay que ir a la iglesia ya"

"Si, claro" dijo Wanda nerviosa

-----Cosmo-------

"Quedaste perfecto Cosmo, pero ahora tienes que arreglarte, en una hora es la boda" dijo Ray

"Si, claro"

"Bien, ponte tu traje y te espero en el auto" dijo Ray

"Claro" dijo Cosmo

------una hora después-------

Todos estaban en la iglesia. Todos esperaban la llegada de los novios. Muchos estabn impacientes ya. En eso llegó Cosmo y se dirigió al altar. Ray se paró a su lado.

"Cosmo, llegó la hora" dijo Ray "¿Recuerdas qué decir?"

"Emm, ¿pudín?" dijo Cosmo nervioso

"No Cosmo, debes decir "ACEPTO"" dijo Ray

"Pero es muy complicado, no se si lo recuerde" dijo Cosmo

Ray tomó el brazo de Cosmo y con un marcador negro escribió en su brazo 'ACEPTO'

"Gracias Ray" dijo Cosmo "Me siento mejor"

Un hada empezó a tocar el piano. Todos voltearon a la puerta de la iglesia. Wanda estaba ahí con Mina. Mina la llevó al altar.

Mientras ella se acercaba Cosmo se ponía más nervioso. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

Cuando Wanda llegó a su lado Cosmo casi se desmayaba, pero Ray lo mantuvo derecho. Cosmo y wAnda voltearon a ver al padre que los iba a casar.

"Queridos compañeros hadas, estamos aquí…"

Cosmo volteaba a ver a wanda. Parecía todo un sueño. Estaba en su boda con el hada más linda que había conocido. El hada más inteligente que había conocido. Wanda, se estaba casando con él, y no lo podía creer.

Wanda veía a cosmo. No era el chico inteligente que ella esperaba, pero era honesto, lindo, era más de lo que ella hubiera podido desear, y ahora nadie se lo podía quitar, ya estaban a unas palabras de estar casados. Wanda estaba muy nerviosa.

"Wanda, ¿aceptas a Cosmo como tu fiel esposo, para amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, apoyarlo y todo eso por el resto de sus vidas casi inmortales hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" dijo Wanda sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

"Y tú Cosmo, ¿Aceptas a wanda como tu querida esposa, para amarla, protegerla, cuidarla, sostenerla, apoyarla en todo y eso, por el resto de sus vidas casi inmortales, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Cosmo vio a wanda y luego volteó a rAy. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y luego recordó que había escrito lo que tenía que decir en su brazo. Cosmo se subio la manga y leyó 'ACEPTO'. Cosmo se volteó y vio a wAnda, la tomó de las manos y sonrió.

"Acepto" dijo Cosmo

Wanda sonrió y tomó a Cosmo de sus mejillas. Wanda se acercó y le dio un fuerte beso. Cosmo muy apenas podía respirar, pero aún así la abrazó y profundizó el beso.

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron. Ray y Mina sonrieron.

Cosmo y Wanda ya estaban unidos. Estaban unidos para siempre, por el resto de sus vidas casi inmortales. ¿Casi? Si. No morían por la edad, pero alguna otra hada, o incluso humano podía quitarles la vida. Pero eso no pasaría. Jamás.

Ray se acercó a cosmo y lo abrazó

"Felicidades Cosmo" dijo Ray "Jamás pensé que te casarías antes que yo"

"Gracias por todo ray" dijo Cosmo

"Ahora falta lo más emocionante" dijo Mina

"La fiesta que les preparamos en el edificio de al lado" dijo Ray

Cosmo y wAnda se miraron y sonrieron.

"Esto va a estar bueno" dijo Cosmo

**Todavía no acaba!!!!**

**Pero ya casi!!!**

**Solo uno o dos más!**

**Dejen su review!!!**


	22. La fiesta, la noche, la mañana

--------------

SALON DE FIESTAS

------------

Cosmo y Wanda entraron al salón, todo estaba bien adornado y había muchas hadas, había una montaña de regalos al fondo y dos sillas blancas en medio de todas las mesas.

"Que lindo" dijo Wanda "Gracias Mina...y Ray"

"Señora" dijo Cosmo "¿LE gustaría ir conmigo a bailar?"

Cosmo tomó la mano de Wanda y la llevo al centro de la enorme pista de baile. Wanda sonrió y abrazó a Cosmo.

Una melodía empezó a tocar, Cosmo y Wanda empezaron a bailar, Ray y Mina sonrieron y se acercaron a la pista a ver a la pareja.

"Gracias por todo, Wanda" dijo Cosmo

Wanda sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Mina se acercó 'despistadamente' a Ray y aclaró su garganta. Ray volteó a verla.

"Umm...¿Qué tienes?" dijo Ray

"¿Yo?" dijo Mina "Nada, ¿y tú?"

"Umm...¿quieres..."

Mina sonrió.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

Mina gruñó un poco y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Qué dije?"

"Nada..."

Ray volteó a Cosmo y a Wanda. Luego volteó a ver a Mina...después de unos minutos decidió hablar.

"¿Quieres bailar?" dijo Ray

Mina volteó a verlo y sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

"Eso...creo..." dijo RAy

Ray y Mina se acercaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar. Cosmo y Wanda sonrieron al verlos juntos.

"Creo que no te va a extrañar mucho" dijo Cosmo

"Creo que va a ser muuuy feliz" dijo Wanda

--------una hora después------------

Cosmo y Wanda estaban sentados en las sillas frente a una gran mesa blanca, la música seguía tocando y algunoas hadas seguían bailando, incluyendo Ray y Mina.

"¿No se cansan?" dijo Cosmo

"No creo" dijo Wanda "Tal vez duren un tiempo ahi, han estado hablando ya mucho"

Cosmo miró a Wanda y sonrió. Muy apenas creía que la chica más inteligente de la escuela se haya casado con él...el que reprobó año tras año por muchos años. Primaria, secundaria, preparatoria...mucho...ahora que Cosmo lo pensaba...él era mucho mayor que Wanda...pero la edad ahora era lo de menos, lo importante era que ella estaba con él, y siempre iba a ser así de ahora en adelante.

"Cosmo..." dijo Wanda sonrojada "¿Estas bien?"

Cosmo reaccionó y se dio cuenta que había estado muucho tiempo viéndola a la cara.

"Si..." dijo Cosmo "Es solo que estas muy linda hoy"

"Bueno..." dijo Wanda "Tu te ves mejor sin los frenillos..."

Cosmo se acercó a Wanda y le dio un beso pequeño.

Ray y Mina se acercaron a su mesa.

"Cosmo" dijo Ray "Espero que les haya gustado la fiesta"

"Es muy linda Ray, gracias" dijo Wanda

"Si, pero creo que tu también la disfrutas mucho" dijo Cosmo "Tú y Mina"

Ray volteó a Mina y se sonrojó un poco.

"Es...Esta bueno el ponche!" dijo ray "¿Ya lo probaron?"

"No cambies el tema" dijo Cosmo

"Yo no cambié el tema" dijo Ray

"Umm...espero que les guste la comida" dijo Mina "Ray y yo la preparamos..."

"Bien" dijo Cosmo "Tengo hambre"

"Yo no he comido desde la mañana" dijo Wanda

"Mandaré a los meseros" dijo Ray desapareciendo

"¿No vas con él?" dijo Wanda

"¿Yo?" dijo Mina "¿Porqué...iría yo?"

"¿Porque te quedarías aqui?" dijo Cosmo

Mina sonrió y desapareció.

"Espero que sean felices" dijo wanda riéndose

--------seis horas después-----------

"Creo...que ya no puedo" dijo Cosmo

"Tu puedes Cosmo" dijo Ray "Solo una más"

Cosmo se acercó un pedazo de pizza a la boca temblando y luego se la metió toda a la boca.

"Ya acabaste" dijo Ray "Ganaste"

Cosmo se levantó de la silla, había diecinueve cajas de pizza frente a él. Richard estaba del otro lado de la mesa, había quince cajas de pizza frente a él.

"En tu cara" dijo Ray apuntando a Richard "Te volvió a ganar"

"Ray, creo que...voy a vomitar" dijo Cosmo corriendo al baño

"Yo también" dijo Richard corriendo

"Ray, ya van trece concursos con Cosmo y Richard, ya dejalos descansar" dijo Wanda "Haces sufrir a cosmo"

"Solo quiero hacer sufrif a Richard" dijo Ray sonriendo "Esta bien, ya no más concursos con ellos dos, ¿Qué tal tú y Mina?"

"¿Yo?" dijo Wanda "Yo no voy a hacer concursos de comer nada"

"¿Chocolate?" dijo Ray sacando una barra de chocolate

Wanda se sentó en la mesa.

"Vamos Mina" dijo Wanda "Veamos si puedes derrotarme"

Mina se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa. Ray apareció sesenta barras de chocolate enfrente de cada una.

"Veamos quien acaba primero" dijo Ray "Empiezen ya"

Wanda empezó a comer las barras de chocolate sin nisiquiera respirar. Mina comía las barras igual que Wanda, en unos minutos solo había una barra en la mesa.

"Gané" dijo Wanda

Cosmo llegó y miró a Wanda toda cubierta de chocolate

"Wanda...¿Qué te paso?" dijo Cosmo

"Eso pasó" dijo Ray apuntando a Mina desmayada en el suelo

"¿Ganó Wanda?" dijo Cosmo "¡Si!"

Ray se acercó a Mina y la ayudó a levantarse. Wanda tomó la barra de Mina y se la comió.

"Wanda, ¿Te comiste 61 barras de chocolate?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, ¿Tienes más?"

"Wanda, yo opino que ya no comas más chocolate" dijo Cosmo "Nadie sabe que pueda pasar"

"awwww"

-------una hora después-----------

"Bien, ya se fueron todos" dijo Ray

"Ya pueden irse" dijo Mina

"Pero...¿Quién va a limpiar?" dijo Wanda

"No se preocupen por eso" dijo Mina "Ustedes vayanse, les espera mucho ahora, y ya es madrugada"

"Pero..."

"no se preocupen" dijo Mina empujando a Cosmo y Wanda fuera del salón "Nosotros nos encargamos, mañana les llevamos sus regalos. adiós" Mina cerró la puerta

Un auto estaba estacionado enfrente, tenía las llaves dentro y no había nadie, detrás del auto decía ´Recién Casados'. Cosmo y Wanda se subieron y prendieron el auto.

"Umm...¿Ahora qué?" dijo Cosmo

"Pues, creo que hay que irnos a alguna parte" dijo Wanda "Tu casa no, mi casa definitivamente no, la casa de Ray...no queremos molestarlos"

"Umm...¿Un hotel?" dijo Cosmo "Hay uno cerca de aqui"

"Esta bien" dijo Wanda "Mañana llamamos a Mina y a Ray"

Cosmo aceleró y luego de un rato llegaron a un hotel. Al entrar a la recepción un hada los recibió.

"Bienvenidos recién casados" dijo el hada "Creo que ya tienen reservación"

"Umm..no lo sé" dijo Wanda

"¿Ustedes son Cosmo y Wanda?" dijo el hada

"Si"

"Si, un hada de cabello rojo vino a hacer reservación"

"Ah si" dijo Cosmo "Ray"

El hada les dio una llave

"Disfruten su habitación" dijo el hada

"Gracias"

Cosmo vio la terjeta y derrepente aparecierron en un cuarto pequeño.

"Bien" dijo Cosmo "¿Tienes sueño?"

"No" dijo Wanda "El chocolate me quitó el sueño"

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron un rato. Luego Cosmo se acercó a ella y la besó. Wanda retrocedió sin soltarlo hasta que toparon con la cama...

----------al día siguiente------------

Wanda se despertó. Volteó al reloj y vio que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Wanda volteó al otro lado, donde estaba Cosmo dormido. Wanda se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Csomo despertó y volteó a su ahora esposa.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Wanda

"¿Tardes?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, ya son las dos de la tarde"

Cosmo se acercó a wanda y la besó. Luego se separaron.

"No me quiero levantar" dijo Cosmo

"Yo tampoco pero...hay que abrir regaos" dijo Wanda

Cosmo sonrió y se sentó.

"Tengo frío" dijo Co levantando su varita. Con un POOF ya estaba vestido

Wanda levantó su varita y su ropa apareció puesta.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" dijo Cosmo "Hay un restaurnate abajo"

"Claro" Wanda se levantó y jaló a Cosmo a la puerta sonriendo. Luego bajaron al restaurante donde se encontraron con Ray y Mina

"Hasta que llegan" dijo Ray

"Déjalos Ray" dijo Mina "Estan recién casados"

"Si, les trajimos sus regalos y us maletas y todo lo que es de ustedes" dijo Ray "Están en el auto afuera, listo para que se vayan en su luna de miel"

"¿Cómo supieron que vendríamos a este hotel?" dijo Wanda

"Magia" dijo Mina

"No lo entiendo" dijo Cosmo

"Bien, nosotros les pagamos el desayuno" dijo Mina

"No, ya pagaron mucho con la fiesta y..."

"El dinero no es tan importante" dijo Mina

Cosmo y Wanda se sentaron. Ray y Mina desaparecieron.

"¡SI! Todo sabe mejor cuando es gratis" dijo Cosmo

"Cosmo...¿A dónde podemos ir de luna de miel?" dijo Wanda

"No sé...¿A dónde quieres ir tú?"

"Podemos ir a conocer la Tierra" dijo Wanda "Luego podemos ir a las cataratas mágicas"

"Y a HadaParis" dijo Cosmo "Y a HadaDiversión"

"Bien, después de la luna de miel podemos trabajar como padrinos mágicos"

"Claro" dijo Cosmo "¿Crees que pagen mucho?"

"No lo sé, cuidar a un niño es mucha responsabilidad, y más cuando es humano"

"¿Hay autos en la Tierra?" dijo Cosmo

"Pues, todavía no, pero pronto, he leído que algunas hadas van a la Tierra en forma de humanos a descubrir cosas de nuestro mundo para los humanos"

"Bien" dijo Cosmo "Pero primero el descanso"

Cosmo tomó las manos de Wanda y sonrió.

"Me costó mucho ganarte" dijo Cosmo "Y no te voy a perder nunca"

Wanda se sonrojó y sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No crean que ya acabé XD**

**Todavía falta un poco, trataré de terminarlo en un solo capítulo más, pero si quieren dos lo hago en dos XD**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

---------


	23. Somos tus padrinos mágicos!

Cosmo y Wanda se despidieron de Ray y Mina. SE fueron a su luna de miel. Visitaron muchos lugares en Mundo Magico, visitaron la Tierra, fueron a Chucherilandia (donde Cosmo se enfermo).

--------------una año después--------------------

"Entonces...¿si?" dijo Wanda

"Lo que quieras bombón" dijo Cosmo

"Gracias Cosmo" dijo Wanda abrazándolo "Se que va a ser muy divertido"

"Si, tal vez si" dijo Cosmo

Los dos flotaron hasta una oficina. Era muy grnda y había muchas secretarias por toda la oficina. Cosmo y Wanda se acercaron a una de ellas.

"Disculpe, venimos a hacer la prueba" dijo Wanda

"Oh si, ¿quieren ser padrios mágicos?" dijo la secretaria

"Si" dijo Cosmo "¿Podemos?"

"Claro, pasen por esa puerta, es la oficina de Jorgen, él les dirá lo que tienen que hacer"

Cosmo volteó nervioso a Wanda. Wanda solo le sonrió.

"Vamos Cosmo, ya no es tu maestro, no te puede castigar" dijo Wanda jalandolo hacia la puerta

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en las sillas frente al enorme escritorio. Jorgen entró a la oficina.

"Miren quiénes son" dijo Jorgen "La mejor alumna de todas con el peor hada del universo!!"

"Oiga! No lo haga sentir mal!" dijo Wanda

"¿A qué vinieron?" dijo Jorgen

"Queremos ser padrinos mágicos" dijo Wanda

"Padrinos mágico?¨dijo Jorgen riendo "Cosmo?! HAHAHA"

"Ya deje de burlarse de Cosmo" dijo Wanda enojada "Si va a seguir así ya nos vamos!"

"Necesitamos padrinos mágicos, hay mucho niño infeliz ahi en la Tierra" dijo Jorgen "Ya me calmo"

"¿Hay que hacer algún examen o algo?"

"Si, tienen que pasar este examen" dijo Jorgen dándoles una hoja a cada uno "Tienen cinco minutos" Jorgen sali

o de la oficina

Wanda tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a contestar el examen. Cosmo miró la hoja y volteó a WAnda.

"Ummm...Wanda?" dijo Cosmo "No se que escrbir"

"Solo escribe lo que harías" dijo WAnda

Cosmo leyó el exámen:  
¿Qué harías si tu ahijado deseara un dinosaurio del tamaño de la Tierra?"

Cosmo sonrió y empezó a contestar.

---------cinco minutos después----------

Jorgen entró a la oficina y les quitó la hoja. Se sentó y empezó a checar el de wanda. Luego de unos minutos empezó a leer el de Cosmo. Después de una hora desapareció las hojas y los miró seriamente.

"Pues...WAnda, tu definitivamente estas contratada" dijo Jorgen "Y tu Cosmo...desgraciadamente también"

"¿En serio?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, sacaste una B, y ya no aguanto que estés en Mundo Mágico"

"SI" dijo Wanda abrazando a Cosmo

"Bien, hay ciertas reglas que deben seguir y cierta magia que deben usar" dijo Jorgen

"Magia?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, a cada hada se le da una cantidad de magia para cuidar a su ahijado, mucha magia, pero en su casa que son dos no se les dará la misma cantidad de magia a cada uno, se les dará la misma cantidad que se les da a un hada sola, pero se dividirá a la mitad. Así que si se llegaran a separar, sería muy dificil conceder ciertos deseos"

"Esta bien" dijo Cosmo

Jorgen sacó tres enormes libros de un cajón y se los dió a Wanda.  
"El morado, son las reglas de los ahijados, el verde son las reglas de los padrinos mágicos y el azul es el de los padrinos mágicos casados"

"Hay para hadas casadas?" dijo Wanda abriendo el libro azul

"Si, no es lo mismo que esten solos a que esten juntos"

"No...¿No podemos dormir en la misma cama?" dijo Wanda "¿Porqué?"

"PORQUE YO LO DIGO!!" dijo Jorgen

Wanda cerró el libro azul.

"Bien, ¿Cuándo quieren emezar?" dijo Jorgen

"Mañana" dijo Cosmo

"Bien, salgan de mi oficina y los veo aqui mañana a las siete de la mañana"

Cosmo y Wanda salieron de la oficina con los tres libros.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?" dijo Cosmo

"Oh si" dijo Jorgen "Les faltó un libro, el libro de correctivos" Jorgen les dió un libro naranja "Para mañana deben aprenderse los cuatro de memoria MUIAHAHA"

Wanda levantó su varita y los dos (y los libros) aparecieron en frente de la casa de Ray. Wanda tocó a puerta.

"Wanda , Cosmo" dijo Ray abriendo la puerta "Pasen, ya los extrañaba"

"Hola Ray" dijo Cosmo "Mañana vamos a trabajar"

"¿Y esos libros?" dijo Ray

"Reglas" dijo Wanda "Reglas sin sentido alguno"

"Genial" dijo Ray abriendo el libro de correctivos "Su vida será muy difícil ahora"

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Wanda

"Claro" dijo Ray "Si ya mantener un restaurante es difícil, un niño va a ser peor"

"¿Cómo te va con la Corona Puntiaguda?" dijo Cosmo

"Muy bien, todos los días está lleno" dijo Ray "Y Hannah me ha ayudado mucho"

"¿Todavía no te ha dicho Hannah?" dijo Wanda

"¿Decirme que?" dijo Ray

"Nada" dijo Wanda "Nada"

"Uh...WAnda, hay que memorizar esto" dijo Cosmo

"¿Para mañana?" dijo Ray "Les dije que iba a ser difícil"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aqui hoy?" dijo Wanda "Si no es molesia"

"Claro que no" dijo Ray "Están en su casa"

"Gracias" dijo WAnda sentándose en el suelo y tomando el libro blanco. Cosmo tomó el morado.

------------ocho horas después------------------

"Impresionante" dijo Wanda "Ya los memorizaste Cosmo"

"Claro"" dijo Cosmo "Cuando me propongo algo, si puedo"

"Bien, ya es hora de dormir" dijo Wanda "Mañana nos espera nuestro primer ahijado"

"GENAIL"

"Duerme bien, porque mañana no vamos a poder descansar"

Cosmo y Wanda durmieron en el sillón en la sala. SE habían memorizado los tres libros de reglas, solo les faltaba el libro de correctivos, pero ese podían estudiarlo después.

----Al día siguiente----

"COSMO! YA SON LAS 6:50 de la mañana!!" dijo Wanda levantándose "Llegaremos tarde"

"Diez minutos más" dijo Cosmo

"En diez minutos nos asignan a un niño" dijo Wanda "Despierta!"

Cosmo se levantó. Wanda levantó su varita y los dos ya estaban arreglados. Wanda dejó una nota a Ray de despedida y se fueron a la oficina de Jorgen.

"Justo a tiempo" dijo Jorgen "Por lo menos son puntuales"

"¿Ya vamos a trabajar?" dijo Cosmo

"Si, aqui estan los papeles de su primer ahijada" dijo Jorgen "Se llama Natally Smith y tiene ocho años, su padre se fue a la guerra y su madre no le pone atención"

"Que feo" dijo Cosmo

"Disfruten su nuevo empleo" dijo Jorgen "Espero que sepan como aparecer, estaba en el libro de reglas"

"Claro" dijo Wanda

"Bien, buena suerte" Jorgen levantó su varita y los dos aparecieron en un cuarto blanco. Una niña estaba llorando en la cama frente a ellos. Cosmo y Wanda sonrieron.

"Listo Cosmo?" dijo Wanda

"Listo wanda" dijo Cosmo flotando a la niña "HOLA! NATALLY"

Natally volteó a Cosmo y Wanda y sus ojos brillaron.

"Soy Cosmo"  
"Y yo Wanda"  
"Y somos...tus padrinos mágicos!"

**YA! XD Lo acabé!!  
Muy bien, después de ya mucho tiempo XD  
Gracias a todos por leer!!! racias por sus reviews!  
LOS QUIERO!!  
GRACIAS!!**


End file.
